Unrequited Love
by yumeyana
Summary: CHAPTER FOUR IS UP! When your bestfriend and love is already loved by your friend, what do you do?
1. Amusement Park

Author's Note: This is my first Slam Dunk yaoi fanfic. I wrote this for my sister who has been obsessed with SD yaoi fanfics lately. There will be a lot of OOC-ness in Kaede, I hope you don't mind. Thank you in advance for bearing with my craziness. 

**_Unrequitted Love_** **Chapter One** The Amusement Park 

It was a very tiring day for the Shohoku Basketball Team. They had been training all day till all their energy was drained to the bone. But though they were already tired, they really didn't mind for they had one goal in mind: TO BE THE BEST TEAM IN JAPAN. It had been Akagi Takenori's dream since grade school and now, everyone shared that dream. But as of now, their daily training was over and the team was already getting ready to go home and relax.

" I'll be going, Kogure. Haruko needs tutoring today," Akagi said to his vice captain.

His listener smiled at him. Kogure Kiminobu was the vice captain of the team. He wasn't a star player but he had a way in knowing how to formulate a very good strategy for the game. 

" It's alright, Akagi. I can tidy up here. No biggie."

Akagi nodded his thanks and opened the door.  

"Hey, Akagi! Matte! I'm coming with you."

Both Kogure and Akagi turned around and saw Mitsui Hisashi, the talented three-pointer of the team. 

"I'm really needed at home, Kogure. Sorry can't come with you man," he said, waving goodbye to him and rushing to catch up with Akagi.

Kogure shook his head. He opened his locker and took out his towel and toiletries. He was about to head to the shower room when the door opened again by two of his teammates.

"Kogure, can't come with you. Aya-chan has agreed to date with me already. Ja!"

Ryota Miyagi jumped for joy and patted the head of the guy beside him. "Ja mata, Sakuragi! I hope you have better luck with Haruko!"

The read-haired guy smiled and waved at Ryota. The guy was Sakuragi Hanamichi who calls himself the 'Basketball Genius'. He turned to Kogure and looked around the room.

"Has Gori left?"

Kogure nodded. Sakuragi frowned. 

"Guess I'll be going, Megane-kun! Wish me luck!"

"Ganbantte, Sakuragi-kun!"

Sakuragi waved and smiled like an idiot before closing the door. Kogure smiled and sighed. 

"Finally! Some peace!"

Kogure finally headed to the shower room, whistling "Anata Dake Mitsumete'ru" in a very happy tune. A few minutes later, he came out of the shower fully refreshed, clad only in a towel that hung on his waist. He put on his pants and then opened his locker and pulled out his socks. He sat on the bench near his locker and wiped his face that was now free of the glasses that hide his beautiful eyes. Eyes that captured the heart of the person watching him silently from outside the door. 

_So beautiful…._

Suddenly, Kogure glanced at the door. The person behind it stiffened at the thought that he might have been discovered. He was about to scamper away as quietly as he had came when he heard Kogure's voice from inside.

"Who's there?" he asked.

Finding that he couldn't escape any longer, he sighed and opened the door.

"It's me," he answered, resuming to his usual nonchalant, icy character.

"Rukawa-kun? What were you doing there? Come in!"

Rukawa Kaede, Shohoku's ace player, dropped his gaze to the floor, refusing to meet the other's bright eyes. He stepped inside the room and proceeded to his own locker just across Kogure's. He opened it wide so that he could still see Kogure through the mirror that was plasted on his locker door.

"I thought everyone went home," Kogure said, putting on his socks, " Especially you. I thought you were already practicing somewhere else."

"How did you know?" Rukawa asked, surprised that the other knew where he went. 

Kogure reached for his rubber shoes. "Oh, I pass by there every time I go home."

A few minutes tick by quietly before Kogure turns to face Rukawa, eyes and chest bare of their usual clothing. Rukawa, still looking at Kogure through the mirror, bit his lip. 

"Ano, Rukawa-kun, there's an amusement park not really far from here, and I have two tickets for it tonight. And I already asked everyone else demo, they have um, other things to do…"

Rukawa turned around and saw his vice captain fidgeting. He fought an urge to smile at how cute he was, because, well, that would ruin his image.

"I hate coming to the amusement park alone… it doesn't seem really amusing…"

Again, he fought the desire to laugh.

Kogure looked up. "Would you mind coming to the amusement park with me?"

I blinked, once or twice. Or maybe thrice even. _Is he asking me out on a date? Or am I just dreaming? Or am I just getting my wish?_

"So, Rukawa-kun…"

Rukawa turned back to his own locker. "Sure. I'll come with you," he said, hoping that his platonic voice was enough to cover the excitement that was held deep in his heart.

"Hounto ni? Sugoi!" Kogure exclaimed. 

Rukawa shook his head. Kogure turned to face his locker again to get his light blue polo, the one he brought because he really planned to go to the amusement park, with or without someone. He'd hate to see the tickets wasted. 

"I'll wait for you under the fire tree on the school grounds, ok?" Kogure told the other as he got his things and closed his locker. (A/N: Let's just presume that there's a fire tree on the school grounds of Shohoku High, ne? I kinda like the fire tree nowadays. Kinda romantic, y'know?)

Rukawa nodded and then Kogure waved at him as he went out of the room. Knowing that nobody would see him, Rukawa smiled. 

_I'm finally going out with him! Yes!_

Rukawa hurriedly ran towards the fire tree. He was very excited by the fact that he was going to spend time with Kogure, which he wished for his birthday and so many times more. He found the apple of his eyes sitting under the tree, sleeping with a book in his hands. 

_He looks so adorable just like that. So serene… like he has his dreams right in front of him and all he has to do is grab it. And now, he looks so peaceful just sleeping like that… just how I first met him…_

~~~~~~

It was the first day on school and he was almost late as usual. He didn't want to be very late as it is the first day of his entire high school life, so he hurried his pace some more. He reached Shohoku High even before the bell rang, thanks to his trusty bicycle. He parked his bike near the basketball court. He was about to proceed to his classroom when he saw someone inside. The person inside the court wasn't that tall, but he had a nice stature. He was wearing a black uniform, so Rukawa presumed that the guy inside was a senior student. He didn't know why, but at that moment, he was somehow attracted to that guy. It was as if he wanted to go inside and make friends with him, and that wasn't his nature. But somehow this guy managed to do that to him. 

The bell rang and the guy inside seemed to notice that too. He rushed out and saw Rukawa standing there. Rukawa looked at him, seeing the beauty in the other's eyes that the glasses masked.

"Ano… are you interested in basketball? You're perfect for it y'know? By the way, I'm Kogure Kiminobu, vice captain of the basketball team. And you are?"

Rukawa stood there, stiff as a statue, not a word escaping from his mouth. Until he woke up.

"Rukawa Kaede," he said.

"The Rukawa Kaede-kun of Tomigaoka Secondary School? Sugoi! We really want you for the team! Hope to see you later! Ja!"

And as Kogure left him, he was still stuck on the ground until it came to him that he was once again, going to be late.

~~~~

A small smile escapes Rukawa's lips as he realizes that it was that first meeting with this unsuspecting boy that changed his life forever. He never thought that he could care for someone, trust someone…

_Hell, I didn't even know that I could love anyone…._

He moved quietly towards Kogure's sleeping figure. _He looks so angelic. I wonder if I should wake him up…_

Suddenly, one of Kogure's bangs fell on his face. He walked more again towards Kogure, stooped down and reached to shove the bangs off his face, after a moment's hesitation. 

"Hm…"

Rukawa quickly withdrew his hand upon realizing that Kogure's eyes were slowly fluttering open. He stood at once and put back his cold front. Kogure's eyes opened wide as he realized that Rukawa was already there, clothed in a cobalt blue polo that matched his eyes. He hurriedly put his book inside his bag and stood up, facing Rukawa.

"Have you been standing here too long? Gomen," he said, smiling awkwardly. 

Rukawa turned around. "Iie. Gomen for making you wait."

Kogure laughed softly. Rukawa glanced at him inquisitively. 

"Saa, c'mon. We can't stand here all day," Kogure said, taking Rukawa's hand and pulled him into a run.

Rukawa, realizing that he can't do anything but go with the flow, just stared at Kogure and let himself be taken.

The train was packed with people. Unfortunately for Rukawa and Kogure, they didn't find a place to sit. And so they stood, facing each other. 

The train was rather quiet, considering that it was, yes, packed with people who were probably going to the amusement park like Kogure and Rukawa. Rukawa was really quiet (and blushing) because of the fact that he wasn't used to standing near Kogure. The latter, in the meantime, was comfortably reading the book (A/N: The book is entitled: "Duty Comes First" by Yumehime Yana Hossuru. *LoLz*) he had been reading before he fell asleep under the fire tree. 

The train suddenly pulled to a stop. Kogure, not really in a state of equilibrium having been absorbed in reading the wonderful story (A/N: Hehehehehehe J), fell towards Rukawa. 

"Eek!"

Rukawa, his reflexes intact, caught Kogure. "Kogure-sempai!"

"Arigato, Rukawa-kun," Kogure told his savior, as he stood straight after picking up his book.

"Daijoubu ka, Kogure-sempai?" he asked, showing concern for the first time.

"Daijoubu, daijoubu," the other answered, smiling. " Maa, maa, Rukawa. Don't call me 'Kogure-sempai' anymore. After all, we're teammates and friends, aren't we? And it makes me feel that I'm really older than you, so don't address me as 'sempai' again, ne?" 

Rukawa nodded silently as he took the lead out of the train.

The amusement park was in full force when they arrived. Kogure looked like a kid who had just convinced his mom in going to the carnival for the fist time. Rukawa was still dead silent to the naked eye, but he was already enjoying himself. They presented their passes at the gate and went inside, Kogure almost bursting with happiness.

"Have you ever been to an amusement park before, Rukawa-kun?" he asked, looking at his surroundings with utmost amazement.

Rukawa, though amused by the way Kogure acted like a child: so full of life, managed to reply in platonic tone, "Yes. But I haven't been here in a long while."

"Sou ka, Rukawa-kun?" 

He nodded. Kogure noticed that his companion has been quite silent throughout their whole trip and didn't like it one bit.

"Ano, Rukawa-kun… would you mind being a bit cheerful? I mean, we're here at the amusement park to AMUSE ourselves, aren't we?"

Rukawa didn't answer. 

"C'mon, Rukawa-kun! Even just a little smile? Please?"

Still, Rukawa remained at cold. But Kogure, not really giving up on his friend, looked straight at Rukawa's eyes and pouted, too cutely for Rukawa.

"I'll get you to smile if it's the last thing I do tonight!"

Rukawa raised his eyebrow. 

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah! And to perk up your spirits, we'll ride in the roller coaster of doom!" Kogure exclaimed, pointing at the said ride. 

Rukawa eyed the roller coaster. _Well, it seems like a fun ride…_ He laughed to himself. _Any ride with Kogure in it would be fun._

"Alright. But that's not enough to perk up my spirits."

Kogure looked at him cynically. "And what would? A game of basketball with Sendoh Akira and you at the winning side?"

Rukawa smirked. "Maybe."

"You're impossible, Rukawa-kun!" Kogure said, shaking his head. 

"Many say so. So, are we going to ride or stay here talking to each other forever?" _Although I like the latter better…_

Kogure shook his head once more before taking Rukawa's hand and pulling him towards the roller coaster. Rukawa smiled. _Here we go again…_

And so they went to ride the dreaded roller coaster of doom. The roller coaster was in a shape of a space shuttle. The loops were twenty stories high, and were designed to make you scream your lungs out. 

The line for the ride was very long, but Kogure insisted on staying there. Rukawa was just quiet as always. Finally, after an hour and a half of waiting in line hearing the riders scream their insides out, it was their turn. 

Kogure was super excited, him being so much a child at heart. Rukawa, being himself and all, didn't show how excited he was to ride a roller coaster this high. 

"So, are you ready, Kaede-kun?"

Rukawa looked at him, shock written all over his face. _Did he just call me by my first name?_

Kogure smiled at him. "You don't mind me calling you by your first name, don't you?"

Rukawa shook his head. "So, you wouldn't mind me calling you by yours, ne sempai?"

"As a matter of fact, no. Oh, the ride is starting! WEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" he exclaimed with the other passengers. 

Rukawa smiled to himself. _This is really going to be a fun ride…_

The ride started to ascend slowly. The passengers, except Rukawa, started screaming eventhough they weren't exactly afraid. Kogure would once in a while glance at Rukawa and see his face, as cold as ever, though he could've sworn he saw his companion's eyes spark with excitement. Kogure sighed. For him, it was fun riding on such a dangerous ride. _A really dangerous ride especially for my glasses… MY GLASSES! _Remembering that his glasses were in immediate danger, he slipped it off his face and put it in his pocket. He was glad that he remembered to do that. A new pair of glasses wasn't in his budget as of now. Realizing that he had been silent for too long, he turned to his companion, only to catch him staring at him.

"Kaede-kun? Is there something wrong?"

Rukawa blinked, once or twice before realizing that his sempai caught him staring at him. 

"Gomen," he managed to say, "It's just that you look quite different without them."

"Oh, you mean the glasses? I kept them because they might fall any minute NOOOOOOOWWW!!!!"

Kogure hadn't been paying attention to the ride. He didn't see that the coaster was on the track's summit, and they were descending very, very fast.

A strong wing gushed through them as they descended faster. Kogure kept on screaming as if he was afraid that he would fall of his seat. Rukawa, though already enjoying the ride because it was nearing the loop, remained silent. Seeing that his friend was still silent, Kogure nudged Rukawa.

"Hey, enjoy the ride! Scream! It makes the ride more enjoyable!" he chided loudly.

Rukawa shook his head. "No. I won't shout. It's really not that EXCIIIIIITTTTIIIIINNGG!!!!!!!!"

Kogure laughed as he succeeded in making the stoic Rukawa shout, thanks to the coaster that was already in the loop. Rukawa continued shouting as Kogure repressed his laughter to join in the screaming. 

The coaster went from one twenty-story high loop to another, and another, and another. Rukawa and Kogure shouted as loud as they could; now totally enjoying the ride. After four spins, the ride, sadly, came to a stop.

Both Kogure and Rukawa were breathing hard as they came down from the ride. Kogure was a bit dizzy. He almost slipped if not for Rukawa's support.

"Kimi-kun! Be careful!" Rukawa exclaimed.

Kogure, though dizzy, raised his eyebrow. "Kimi-kun?'

Rukawa nodded. "Hai. 'Kiminobu' is too long. I decided to shorten it. Put on your glasses, Kimi-kun. You need them to see clearly."

Kogure looked at him awkwardly for a moment, then retrieved his glasses from his pocket. 

"Alright, Kaede-kun. I'll let you call me that. And thanks for saving me. I think I can stand straight now, " he said, fixing his polo.

Rukawa looked around. There were shooting stands all around him. Kogure noticed him looking at the shooting stands. He had to admit that the shooting stands were one of his favorite pastimes in an amusement park. Especially when he won a prize.

"I think we should take a walk first before riding any of the rides again," Rukawa said.

"Yeah. Why don't we try those shooting stands?" Kogure suggested.

They slowly walked towards the stands. Suddenly, Kogure broke into a run. Puzzled, Rukawa followed in suit.

"Why did you run? There are lots of shooting stands back there, why this one? Kimi-kun?"

Out of breathe, he replied, " I want that bear!"

"Na…ni?'

"You see, Kaede-kun – I'll take a shot please – I love bears. Especially big ones. In fact, I haven't got one like that yet."

"You really look like a child, Kimi-kun," Rukawa said, shaking his head.

"And so, many say. Oh, I didn't get it. Well, I'll try again."

Kogure tried his luck three times. But, unfortunately, he didn't get the prize.

"Sorry, sir. Try your luck next time."

Seeing how disappointed his Kimi-kun was, he patted his back. "Daijoubu, Kimi-kun. I'll get that bear for you."

Rukawa gestured to the keeper there that he would like to try. He smiled at Kogure and positioned himself.

*BANG!*

Rukawa smiled to himself. _Bull's eye._

*BANG!*

_Another bull's eye. Just another one…. This last for you, Kimi-kun…_

*BANG!*

"SUGOI, KAEDE-KUN! THAT WAS GREAT! THREE BULL'S EYE IN A ROW! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Kogure exclaimed, hugging Rukawa tightly.

Rukawa's always-pale face tuned downright red as his brain registered that the one he loved was hugging him in front of so many people. His lips spread in a wide smile, not even bothering if Kogure saw his it. He didn't care now. He was in heaven.

"Here's your prize, sir," the keeper said, handing Rukawa the very big bear, the same bear Kogure wanted earlier.

Rukawa nodded his thanks, got the bear and then turned to Kogure.

"This is for you, Kimi-kun."

"Are you sure, Kaede-kun? You won it…"

"I won it for you."

"This is for you, Kiminobu-kun. I won it for you," he said, placing the bear in Kogure's hands.

Kogure smiled, looking at Rukawa first then at the bear. It was only then that he realized that the bear was cuter than he expected. Oh, all bears were cute, but this one was cuter in his opinion. The bear wore a costume: a fox costume. Instead of bear ears, it had white fox ears, silver skin and five tails. _The legendary Youko Kurama…one of my favorite legendary demons._

"What will you call him?" Rukawa asked.

Kogure thought about it for a moment then his eyes suddenly lit up. "I'll call him Kaeru."

"Kaeru?"

"_Kae_ is like Kaede, while _Ru_ stands for Rukawa! Rukawa Kaede!" he said happily.

Rukawa blushed slightly. "You're naming the bear after me?"

Kogure smiled happily at Rukawa. " Yeah! You gave it to me, and it should be named after you so that every time I look at it, I'll remember you."

Rukawa cocked his eyebrow. "But, it looks like Youko Kurama. Is it better to name it after him?"

"You know, Youko Kurama? Well, he is a kitsune and I'm sorry if it insults you, but your eyes… it looks like a lot like a kitsune's. That's why I'll name it after you!"

Rukawa looked at his senior incredulously then shook his head. 

"Very well. Maybe it's better if we eat first."

"Yup! I'm starved!"

It was already nine in the evening. Rukawa and Kogure were still in the amusement park and it was still buzzing with excitement. Kogure was still carrying his Kaeru in his hands, happily walking side by side with Rukawa, chatting continuously.

"Man, I'm stuffed," Rukawa said, holding his tummy.

Kogure shook his head. "The way you stuffed those meals into your mouth, who wouldn't be? I thought only Sakuragi-kun could be able to do that!"

Rukawa frowned. "Hey! I was hungry!"

"Hungry as a pig, then?"

"I'm not a pig!"

"A  fox, I forgot."

"And you are the great Megane-kun."

"I despise that."

"As I hate being called a fox."

Kogure looked sternly at his companion and held his gaze. Rukawa, not used to staring into Kogure's wonderful eyes, swallowed hard. After a second or so, a smile crept into Kogure's face. 

"Ha! You're nervous!"

"Am not!" Rukawa said indignantly.

"Are too."

"Am not! I'm just stuffed!"

"Usotski."

"How dare you…"

"I just did."

"Kimi-kun…" Rukawa said, readying himself to strangle Kogure.

"Look, Kaede-kun!" Kogure said, pointing at the other's back, " A Ferris wheel! C'mon!"

Kogure practically ran towards the ride, purposely running away from the enraged Rukawa. Rukawa, on the other hand, finding no way to escape from the clutches of his love, ran towards Kogure, deciding he could strangle the latter later.

"Hayakun, Kaede-kun!" Kogure exclaimed, gesturing to Rukawa to hurry up.

Rukawa ran and in a few moments, the balloon was closed and the Ferris wheel was already moving. Kogure was staring outside, sitting beside the over-stuffed bear, while Rukawa was staring at Kogure, sitting across him.

"How long do you plan to stare at me like that, Kaede-kun?" Kogure said, not taking his gaze off the skies.

Rukawa, shocked that he was caught in the act, fidgetted his polo. "Gomen. It was… I just that I've never been this close to someone, y'know?" _Especially someone I love…_

"Well, from this day on, be used to it, ne?"

Rukawa smiled, as his gaze fell on the bear that was sitting beside Kogure. 

_"…It should be named after you so that every time I look at it, I'll remember you."_

"Sempai…"

"Hai."

"Will you always remember me because of that bear?"

"Yes, Kaede-kun. Especially because you're my friend."

Rukawa smiled again as he reached for Kogure's hand. The latter, taken by surprise, looked at Rukawa.

"Kaede-kun, I never knew that you had cobalt blue eyes… just like…"

Rukawa placed a finger on Kogure's lips. "Shh… Don't say a word."

Kogure nodded, still confused.

"Thank you, Kimi-kun. Can we do this again next time?"

Kogure smiled at him. "Sure, Kaede-kun. Sure."

Rukawa smiled at him. _Then I will wait until next time to tell you how I really feel about you. As for now, I'll savor every moment that I'm with you. It might not come again._

Author's Notes: *shakes her head vigorously*  I actually planned this to be a one-shot fic but looks like it will be longer than I expect it to be. Hmmm…. And that's because of my sister! Anyway, please review for my sake! Thank you for bearing with me. The next chapter will be out soon! 

Disclaimers: And oh, Slam Dunk isn't mine… sadly it isn't. It's Inoue-sama's. Lucky guy…

yyh2116

5June2k2

4:04p


	2. A DATE To Rememeber

Author's Note: This is my first Slam Dunk yaoi fanfic. I wrote this for my sister who is still obsessed with SD yaoi fanfics (and now she's got me into that mode too!). There will be a **lot** of OOC-ness (and now, when I say OOC, I really do mean it!) in Kaede, I hope you don't mind. Thank you in advance for bearing with my craziness. And before I really forget, I want to thank shi-chan, OrOoo, Yuuki, and RuSen no Ai for reviewing my work!!! Domo!!! 

**_Unrequited Love_** **Chapter Two** A "DATE" To Remember 

The skies were perfectly blue, and the clouds were perfect too. The birds were chirping sweetly in the trees, and the wind was blowing softly. The people in Shohoku High were unmindful of these things around them, because they were too busy beating each other up, or attending to their usual duties. But the unusual scenery did not escape the chocolate brown eyes of Kogure Kiminobu. But of course, it was usual for him to notice such splendor.

But what the students noticed was the glow that radiated from a certain blue-eyed first year. Rukawa Kaede, who usually slept throughout the whole class, was now wide-awake and taking down notes that their history teacher was asking them to jot down. Now there was something that you wouldn't see everyday. 

The teacher seemed to notice the change in his student, and praised him. 

"Yogatta, Rukawa! It's good that you have taken interest in studying! Slept well last night, I suppose?"

Rukawa stopped writing and nodded politely at his sensei. "Hai, sensei. I had a very good night indeed."

A look of shock passed every face of every student in the room as well as the teacher's. They could not believe that in all their months of existence in the said classroom, they would hear Rukawa Kaede speak in a polite manner. But, Rukawa was all too happy to notice that his classmates were staring at him in the most incredulous way possible. The memories of last night's events were still freshly embedded in his mind. 

The day went by without any difficulty, thank you very much. The afternoon came and Rukawa, who was usually earlier than Hanamichi in the court, was later than everyone else.

"Kogure, have you seen Rukawa?" asked the captain of the team.

Kogure shook his head. "As matter of fact, no. I haven't seen him all day."

Mitsui passed the ball to Kogure. "It's kinda weird, y'know? He's usually the first one to come in."

"**Nyahahahahahahahaha!!! We don't need that Kitsune!!! You already have the tensai!!! Nyahahahahahaha!!!**"

"If he's a 'tensai' I wonder what we are… a god?" Miyagi asked, snickering.

"Hey! I heard that!" Sakuragi shouted making his way to Miyagi, but was cornered by Akagi. 

"ITAI!! GORI!!!"

Everyone laughed as the usual bickering began. Sakuragi rubbed the spot on his head where Akagi hit him. It was very sore… more than he expected it to be.

"You shouldn't have done that, Gori! You'll destroy the great ten…"

"Say that again and you'll get a bigger bump in the head," Akagi warned the first year.

"Eh, the do aho's at it again?"

Everyone turned around and saw the missing member of the basketball team, a blue duffel bag on his left shoulder and five books were on his right hand.

"Kaede-kun!" Kogure exclaimed, earning questioning looks from his teammates, "Where were you? I thought this is one thing you'd never be late at."

Rukawa flashed Kogure a smile that made Sakuragi's jaw drop, Mitsui rub his eyes, Miyagi slap his face, and Akagi pinch himself. 

"I went to the library, Kimi-kun. Had too much homework to research. I'll just change, ne? Gomen for being late, minna!" he said, rushing to the locker room.

"Kaede-kun?" Sakuragi asked, looking at Kogure.

"Rukawa smiling?" said Miyagi, not even believing his own eyes and ears.

"When did the word 'library' and 'Rukawa' start to be in a sentence?" Akagi asked.

"Did he just call you 'Kimi-kun', Kogure?" Mitsui asked the already blushing vice captain.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Rukawa Kaede would study by himself. What exactly did you do, sempai?" asked Ayako.

"I didn't do anything! We just went out…"

Mitsui shook his head in disbelief. "You went out with the Ice Prince when you never said yes to me? You are so unfair, Min-kun!"

"**Earth to Mitsui!** If my memory serves me right, I invited you to come to the amusement park last night and **YOU DECLINED**!" Kogure pointed out. "And when did you start calling me 'Min-kun'?"

"What right has Rukawa have to call you 'Kimi-kun'?" Akagi asked.

"Not you too, Akagi!" Kogure said exasperatedly.

"Tell me, Megane-kun, did you poison the kitsune last night?"

"Sakuragi-kun!"

"Eh, Akagi-sempai? Aren't we going to practice yet?"

Everyone turned his or her gazes to the speaker. It was Rukawa, already geared up for the day's activities.

"Saa… Akagi, Kaede-kun is right. We are wasting precious time, gossiping here."

Akagi cocked an eyebrow at Kogure, knowing that the latter only said that to escape from further questioning. He nodded and turned to the others, shouting that the practice would start any minute. Kogure sighed. 

"Arigato, Kaede-kun," he whispered to the junior.

"Doshite, Kimi-kun? I did nothing."

"You did more than you know."

Rukawa looked at him questioningly but Kogure just smiled at him.

"Hey, Min-kun! I'll walk you home later, ne? No 'buts' and 'nos'!"

Kogure raised an eyebrow at Mitsui's remark. "Alright then. But you'll have to buy me a snack."

"Sure thing, **Min-kun**." Mitsui said, once again emphasizing the last word. "C'mon, Rukawa. I'll be your partner today. You won't mind, won't you?"

Rukawa smiled at him "I wouldn't mind, Mitsui-sempai." Then he turned to look at Sakuragi, who was practicing with Miyagi, resuming his usual deadpan voice. "As long as it's not that do 'aho."

"**HEY! I HEARD THAT KITSUNE!**"

"Do 'aho. Saa, Mitsui-sempai," he said, turning to smile at Mitsui, "let's start, shall we?"

Mitsui blinked. _What exactly happened last night? What happened that made Rukawa like this today? This is sooo weird!!!!_

"I'll call you later, ne Kimi-kun? I need help with biology. I really don't understand the genetics thingy," Rukawa said, flashing another smile at Kogure.

"Sure, Kaede-kun. I'll hopefully be home by then," Kogure replied, giving Rukawa a smile that melted the latter's heart like ice cream. 

With that, Rukawa bid Kogure and Mitsui goodbye. Both seniors waved back at him, and then started to walk towards the coffee shop.

"What was that all about, Min-kun?"

"What?"

"Tell me what happened last night, Min-kun. Tell me what made Rukawa's attitude change."

Kogure sighed. "Even I don't know what made his attitude change suddenly, Hisashi-kun. Last night, when all of you went home, I asked him if he'd like to come with me to the amusement park."

"And he said yes?"

Kogure nodded. He went on telling Mitsui what happened the night before as they went inside the coffee shop. Mitsui was throwing comments time and again making Kogure blush or look at him sternly. For Mitsui, it was fun seeing his best friend so confused like that. Kogure was always so calm and smiling like everything was very understandable. Even Rukawa and Sakuragi's daily bickering. But what made Mitsui laugh hard was when Kogure was narrating the Ferris wheel part. Kogure began to blush deep red when he said that Rukawa held his hand.

"Ow, stop laughing, Hisashi!"

"*laugh* How can I? *laugh* You look *laugh* so adorable! *laugh* I didn't know you could *laugh* You could blush *laugh* like that! *laugh*"

"Oi! You're supposed to listen to me! Not laugh at me! You're so mean!"

"Fine, fine. I'm mean, then," he said, trying hard to suppress his laughter. 

Kogure frowned at him again for the nth time since they got there. Mitsui, seeing the frown on the usual smiling face, forced himself to keep his face straight. 

"Are you finished laughing?"

"Wha… oh, yes. Gomen. Anou, Min-kun, why **did** you blush?"

"I don't know…"

Mitsui shook his head. They were getting nowhere with this. "Do you like Rukawa?"

"**NANI?! **Just what do you mean by that, Hisashi-kun?"

"It's pretty simple, Min-kun… **DO. YOU. LIKE. RUKAWA.**"

"I… I… It's just that… I'm not used to being held like that…"

"Oh c'mon! I hold your hand more times than he would ever do! And you never even the slightest blush at that! Oh, maybe you did… when were first years."

"You don't understand…"

"I know, I know. I was just asking, alright? Well, maybe you don't have this crush thing for Rukawa, but he certainly seems that he has a crush on you, vice captain."

"Oh, shut up, Hisashi-kun!" Kogure reprimanded him, quite pissed off now. "How could someone like Rukawa Kaede like me? He's an ace, for God's sake!"

Mitsui raised an eyebrow at Kogure's remark and said indignantly, "So basically you're telling me that just because he's great and all, there's no chance for a guy like you to be the apple of the eye of someone like him? Get real, Kogure! I was an ace like him before and I noticed how great a person you are! Heck, you were there for me though we just met!"

Kogure's face was flushed as Mitsui stopped talking. Suddenly the floor became interesting enough for Kogure to stare at it. He couldn't think of anything to tell Mitsui that would be coherent and believable. His eyes became somewhat unfocused and he couldn't understand why. Mitsui sighed. Maybe he had said too much. He reached from across the table to hold Kogure's hand. A soft smile curved his lips as Kogure raised his eyes to meet his.

"Kiminobu, you are such a great person, and I owe my life to you. I'm sorry for teasing you about the Rukawa episode, okay?"

A small smile lit up in Kogure's face as he nodded. Mitsui's smile became broader this time as he tightened his grip on Kogure's hand. 

"Ne, Hisashi-kun, when did you start calling me 'Min-kun' in school? I thought we agreed on calling each other by our first names when we were outside of the court?"

Mitsui laughed lightly at first then pouted at Kogure. "You are so unfair, Min-kun! You let the kitsune call you by your first name but you won't let your best friend do so? Favoritism…"

Kogure shook his head, laughter in his eyes. "You're hanging around Sakuragi-kun too much, Hisashi. Alright. Call me what ever you like."

"Yosh!" Mitsui exclaimed happily, a teasing glint in his eyes. "**_Koibito_**, then?"

"**MITSUI!!!**" Kogure exclaimed as he reached across the table to strangle the shooting guard.

"Just joking, Kiminobu!!!!!" Mitsui shouted as he held his hands up in defense. 

"Are you listening to me, Kaede-kun?" Kogure asked for the nth time that night.

Rukawa blinked sleepily and rubbed his eyes. "Gomen ne, Kimi-kun. I just can't seem to focus myself in studying these… kind of things."

Kogure was at the Rukawa residence for the third time that week. It frustrated him that Rukawa wasn't really learning anything because he was sleeping all the time. He sighed. Day one of their tutoring ended up in playing basketball near Rukawa's house. Day two was a bit more encouraging, in Kogure's point of view. Rukawa barely let his eyes close as Kogure did everything he knew to make the guy awake. And as they finished, with Rukawa finally drowsing off a bit, Kogure announced that they would be eating out as a reward for staying up. Rukawa became fully awake because of this. Now, Kogure was wondering if he should do that trick again to get a nicer response from the other small forward. _Maybe I should consider calling Hisashi-kun up to help me…_

Rukawa sighed. How could he tell his Kimi-kun he loves him if he couldn't keep his damn eyes open! Another sigh. Last night, he was awake because of the fact that Kogure told him that they were going to eat out if he opened his eyes. He could use one now but that was already too much to ask from the vice captain. It was time to give something to Kogure as his reward.

"Kimi-kun, maybe we should catch a movie, my treat, before we proceed in studying. I solemnly promise I'll stay awake and study hard! What do you think?"

Kogure checked his watch. It was only 6:30 in the evening and the mall, he was quite sure, was still open. He sighed again. If this was the only way to have Rukawa awake for his long test the next day then…

"Alright. We'll see a movie **BUT** you will have to keep your eyes open when we get home, okay?"

Rukawa's face lit up at this, his lips curving into a big smile. "Yogatta! Come, I'll just get my jacket and wallet!"

Kogure shook his head as the blue-eyed boy rushed to get his things. Then, he reached for his smiley covered 3310 cell phone, which was lying on top of kitchen table and began to text:

Hisashi, don't pick me up at Kaede-kun's house later. I may come home very late. We're just going out to watch a movie first, then we'll study after. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll call you when I get home. 

After texting the message, he sent it to Mitsui's cell phone number, just in time to see Rukawa emerge from his room, excitement very much evident in his face.

"Let's go Kimi-kun! We might be late!"

"So, what are we going to watch, Kimi-kun?" Rukawa asked, scanning the posters in front of them.

Kogure shrugged as he also scanned the posters in front of them. There were four movies: A Walk To Remember, Spiderman, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, and Scooby Doo, Where Are You?. Kogure was very sure that Rukawa wouldn't pick A Walk To Remember since Rukawa wasn't that type of guy who'd like sweet movies. Nor did Rukawa want to watch Scooby Doo, in Kogure's opinion. But I've already watched Spiderman and Star Wars with Hisashi! What to do, what to do…

"Saa… I've already watched Spidey and The Clones on DVD… anoune, A Walk To Remember, sempai?"

Kogure's eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped a few centimeters. Were his ears playing a trick on him?

Rukawa lifted the straw of his drink to his lips, sipped a small amount of his iced tea and said, "Well, I just thought you'd like to see the movie because you've already read the book."

If it was even possible, Kogure's already shocked eyes widened some more. "How did you know that I read Nicholas Sparks' A Walk To Remember?"

Rukawa lowered his eyes, willing himself not to blush and not to give away what he really felt. "I saw you reading it once while the team was practicing."

"Oh…"

Never, and he meant **NEVER**, in his entire time of knowing Rukawa Kaede did he think that his junior was this observant to even notice him reading a book. It was unusual, Kogure thought, for this frigid blue-eyed boy to like sappy, romantic movies. But it seemed like he was learning more about this 'kitsune', as Sakuragi had put it. 

"Are you sure that you want to watch that movie with me?" Kogure asked. "A friend told me that it's nicer to watch it with someone special."

A sweet smile graced Rukawa's lips. You're more than special to me, Kimi. "Well, you're special enough, Kimi-kun," he said, winking at his senior.

Kogure felt his cheeks redden a little bit, but he quickly hid it with a particularly nervous smile. Rukawa turned around and led the way to the ticket booths. He bought two tickets for a lovers' seat because there were no other seats available. Apparently, the Gods have been listening to Rukawa's silent requests. 

"We're just in time," Kogure whispered, taking a seat beside the Shohoku ace.

Kogure shifted in his seat, moving closer to Rukawa, making the super rookie the least bit comfortable. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, making him unable to even breathe. He couldn't even concentrate on the film. All he could think about was the love of his life sitting beside him.

The film was nearing its end. Mandy Moore was dying. And even though Rukawa was already close to tears with what was happening in front of him, he still maintained an ice-like composure. Mainly it was because he was still uncomfortable with his Kimi-kun so close beside him. Rukawa was still contemplating on his own thoughts when he heard a slight sob beside him. He glanced at the vice captain. In the dim light, he could make out tears form the senior's eyes. Apparently, Kogure was really touched by the film. The sobbing became more audible and Rukawa thought that it would be just right to comfort Kogure right now.

What?! How could I do that?! I'm not the expressive kind of guy…

Trust your feelings, Kaede, a thought that came from somewhere in his unconscious mind. 

Trust my feelings? 

He saw Kogure clutching his handkerchief tightly, wiping his eyes once in a while.

Trust your feelings, Kaede. If you don't, you might regret it all your life.

Trust my feelings…

Yes…

Shaking nervously, Rukawa put his arm around Kogure's shoulder, feeling his senior stiffen a bit as the blue-eyed small forward tried to silently coax the vice captain to lean on him. Kogure seemed to feel the comfort of having Rukawa's arms around him and leaned into Rukawa's chest, puffy eyes still on the big screen. 

He's so warm…

Kogure's face suddenly turned into the deepest shade of red possible. What am I thinking?

Soft music began to play in Kogure's mind. The melody not coming from the movie theme.

I don't know what it is that you've done to me

But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way

He felt Rukawa's grip tighten as the movie went on with its dramatic climax. He snuggled closer wanting to feel the comfort that Rukawa was giving him.

Why am I doing this? This is not supposed to be a date! And we're nothing but friends!

Just friends? Then why are you blushing like that? Someone from his unconscious countered.

Whatever it is that you do when you do what you do to me

It's a feeling that I want to stay

Rukawa looked down at Kogure, sapphire eyes meeting cinnamon ones. Both small forwards held that gaze, their hearts thumping fast against their rib cages. Each of them felt the warmth in each other's gaze, in each other's arms.

Kaede…

Kiminobu…

Now my heart starts beating triple time

With thoughts of loving you on my mind

I can't figure out just what to do

When the cause and cure is you

Questions pooled into Kogure's brain. What the hell am I doing? I'm not supposed to be doing this! Kaede is just my friend…

How long are you going to stick to that lie, Kiminobu?

I'm not lying! It's the truth!

Then why are staring at him with so much love and compassion? Why is your heart beating more than it's normal rate? Why are you blushing?

I'm not used to…

Not used to what? To being comforted and held close? Don't tell me Hisashi doesn't do that.

He does… but the feeling is different when it comes form Kaede. He makes me feel …

I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak

I loose all control

And something takes over me

In a daze, you look amazing

Kogure reached out to touch Rukawa's face, forgetting everything, completely losing himself. Rukawa, though shocked at what was taking place, leaned on Kogure's soft hands caressing his face. A small smile crept into Kogure's lips. 

You're so handsome, Kaede…

It's not a phase

I want you to stay with me, by my side

I swallow my pride

Rukawa reached to hold Kogure's hand, the one that was currently holding his face. His Kimi-kun was holding his face so gently that he couldn't care any less that he was already blushing in front of Kogure. He didn't even care if he died right now, but of course he wouldn't like that right now. Right now, all that mattered that he was holding his Kimi-kun close and that he was looking straight into his eyes, caressing his cheek. 

Your love is so sweet

It knocks me right off of my feet

Can't explain why your love just makes me weak

Both of them stayed in that position, forgetting that the two of them weren't alone. They even forgot that they were watching a movie. And that the movie just ended.

The lights suddenly lit up, to their surprise. Kogure put down his hand, well away from Rukawa's face. He started to try and compose himself. But he was failing miserably. 

"I think we should be heading home, Kaede-kun. We have a lot of studying to do," Kogure said, standing.

Rukawa nodded glumly. "Yeah. Long test tomorrow."

Kogure turned to look at the other small forward. "That was a great movie, don't you think so?' he asked, smiling. 

Rukawa blinked. "Yes it was," he replied, returning the smile.

"What time did you go home last night, Min-kun? You told me that you'd call me once you get home, but you never did. I fell asleep waiting for your call!" Mitsui said indignantly.

Kogure smiled, the same smile that he had given Rukawa the night before. "You don't have to worry, Hisashi-kun. I am still in one piece. And I came home very late. I didn't want to wake you up."

It was just a day after Kogure's 'date' with Rukawa. Mitsui went to Kogure's house so that he could walk with the small forward to school. He was extremely worried when Kogure didn't call him when he got home and couldn't wait to talk to him. 

Mitsui looked sternly at Kogure. "What time EXACTLY did you come home, Kiminobu?"

Kogure looked down, refusing to meet Mitsui's eyes. "About one in the morning."

"**WHAT?! **What were you exactly thinking, Min-kun? It's too dangerous for you to come home at such an hour!" Mitsui exclaimed, turning the corner that lead to Shohoku High.

Kogure sighed resignedly. How could he tell Mitsui what exactly happened last night without making himself someone who has fallen in love with his junior? Which is not tru, in his opinion. he couldn't possibly fall in love with Rukawa Kaede. Can Mitsui possibly understand what he felt for the younger boy? – And that was **only friendship**, only in a deeper sense.

"I'm sorry, Hisashi. I… we got carried away with studying. I won't go home that late next time, alright?"

Mitsui tried to look straight into Kogure's eyes but the other wouldn't. There was something that Kogure was hiding, Mitsui was sure of it. And he would find that out, one way or another. He wasn't Kogure's best friend for nothing.

"Okay. Min-kun, don't forget our lunch date today!" Mitsui exclaimed as he went inside his classroom.

"Did I promise I'd have one, Hisashi-kun?"

The three-pointer winked at Kogure. "Sure you did. Ja!"

The vice captain shook his head and smiled. Whenever Mitsui was around, he could light up the room. He had this certain gravitational pull around him that made it impossible for anyone not to notice the shooting guard. And he, Kogure Kiminobu, was blessed and honored that Mitsui Hisashi, Akagi Takenori, and Rukawa Kaede were his best friends. 

Kogure stopped short. Where the hell did the name Rukawa Kaede come in?

Author's silly notes: *smiling triumphantly* It's finally finished! It took me so long because school already started, but it was worth it. I'm so glad that the four above have reviewed my work! Please continue to read and review, my dear readers! **DOMO ARIGATO!**

Disclaimers: Slam Dunk is still not mine, unfortunately. Even the movies and the song 'weak'. I don't own anything **BUT** the story is **MINE**.

yyh2116

21Jn2k2

3:21p


	3. Happy Birthday, Kimikun!

Author's Note: This is my first Slam Dunk yaoi fanfic. I wrote this for my sister who is **_still very much_** obsessed with SD yaoi fanfics (and now so am I). As I haven't seen any fics involving Kiminobu's birthday, which by the way is celebrated on July 12, I made this chapter especially dedicated to him. And also because he is my favorite SD character!! There will be a **lot** of OOC-ness (and now, when I say OOC, I really do mean it!) in Kaede and in the other characters as well, I hope you don't mind. Thank you in advance for bearing with my craziness. 

And to thank a few who have reviewed my work…

· shi-chan

· OrOoo

· Yuuki

· G Lee

· sky75rk (I was like your sister when I first got to watch Slam Dunk. I hated to think that these muscular men could have yaoi partners, especially Kiminobu. But the sd-yaoi sickness got the better of me.)

And there are a few pairings that are also in this chapter: SenKosh (I just love this pair nowadays!), a little bit of MitKo(Just can't deny the fact that they do look great together. Sorry Kaede-kun.), HanaHaru (sorry RuHana fans), and an intsibitsiniwiny AyaKo and RuHaru. 

**_Unrequited Love_** **Chapter Three** Happy Birthday, Kimi-kun! 

"You watched **what** with Rukawa?" the Shohoku shooting guard asked, his spoon hanging in mid-air.

Kogure Kiminobu shook his head. How many times did he have to repeat himself to the blue-eyed former junior high MVP? He had agreed to the lunch date that Mitsui had earlier "invited" him into. Kogure would've said no, knowing that his best friend would only want him to tell him every detail of what had happened the night before. He wasn't ready yet, with his feelings towards the super rookie still uncertain. But he couldn't say no to the shooting guard. 

"I watched A Walk To Remember with Kaede-kun, Hisashi. How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Kogure asked exasperatedly.

Mitsui Hisashi stared at the vice captain. What did Kogure see in the Ice Prince any way? First he went to the amusement park with Rukawa, then they went for a movie… what the hell was happening?

"Gomen, Min-kun. I just find it so strange… you going out with Rukawa."

"Kogure's going out with whom?"

Both the small forward and the shooting guard turned their gazes to the burly captain, who seated himself beside Mitsui. Akagi Takenori usually ate lunch somewhere with Anzai-sensei, discussing matters that concerned the team's performance. It was quite unusual for him to come to the canteen and eat there. Akagi's questioning eyes turned from Kogure to Mitsui, then back again as he munched his lunch. 

"I'm going out with no one, Akagi," the vice captain said, lowering his head.

Mitsui shook his head. Akagi had to know. As far as he was concerned, Akagi and himself were the ones who knew Kogure the most. Both of them treasured the friendship with this quiet bespectacled boy and wanted only happiness for him. And for him, Min-kun didn't seem all too happy about whatever he was going through. But he respected Kogure if he wanted to keep it a secret.

"Rukawa's been playing more enthusiastically nowadays, don't you think, Mitsui?" Akagi asked, silently taking note of Kogure's suddenly red face.

_Speaking of the devil…_ Mitsui nodded. "He did seem rather inspired to do his best, ne Min-kun?"

"H-hai," he replied nervously.

"I heard that you've become his private tutor, Kogure. Are his grades improving?"

Kogure shrugged. "He's having a test today that will determine if he still passes."

Mitsui laughed. "Oh I'm sure he'll pass the test he's gonna be having today… especially with someone on his mind…"

Akagi glanced at the former MVP. "Is Rukawa seeing someone?"

"Oh, I don't know," Mitsui replied, shooting a glance at the suddenly-all-so-quiet-and-red-on-the-face small forward. "Is Rukawa seeing someone, Min-kun?"

If looks could kill, Kogure was sure that the shooting guard that was sitting in front of him would drop dead at that moment. Mitsui knew all too well that the I-care-about-Rukawa's-well-being subject was very delicate as of the moment but that didn't stop the blue-eyed boy from asking his opinion in things about Rukawa. 

Kogure shrugged. What the hell was happening to him? Nowadays, it was always Rukawa… Rukawa's blue eyes, Rukawa's smooth lay-ups, Rukawa's smiling face, Rukawa's voice…

"Kiminobu-sempai!"

And there was it again. Rukawa's voice.

"Kiminobu-sempai!"

_Waitaminute…_

"Oi, Rukawa!" Mitsui greeted the junior, with a smile as the junior slid in the seat beside Kogure.

"Konnichiwa, Mitsui-sempai, Akagi-sempai," Rukawa greeted back rather happily.

The junior small forward was, yes, very happy. And that was all because he had passed his history exam with a B+. And he had his vice captain to thank for. He slipped the paper into Kogure's hands that were on top of the table. Kogure silently clasped it, then beamed at Rukawa.

"Is this true, Kaede-kun? You got a B+ in History?"

Perhaps his ears with not functioning in the way it was supposed to be, Mitsui thought as he snatched the paper Kogure was holding. Now his eyes were also playing a trick on him. He rubbed his eyes. It was still there. Clear as blood, the red mark was a B+ on Rukawa Kaede's history exam paper.

"Yes, Kimi-kun! I got a B+ and it's all because of you!" exclaimed the super rookie. 

"**Yogatta! I'm so happy for you!**" Kogure exclaimed, smiling at Rukawa who had a slight blush on his cheeks. 

"This is great Rukawa," Akagi said, finally waking up from the daze he was just in just like Mitsui. 

"Domo, sempai!"

"Hey, Min-kun! Don't you think Rukawa here deserves a reward of some kind?" Mitsui said, a teasing glint in his sapphire eyes.

Kogure didn't seem to notice that Mitsui had asked that on purpose to see if he would fall for it. He seemed too happy for Rukawa right now to even notice that Akagi was eyeing them both suspiciously.

"That's a great suggestion, Hisashi!" Kogure said, a light bulb appearing at his head. 

He grabbed Rukawa closer and whispered something to the taller boy. The ace gleamed. Then he nodded. Mitsui was about to ask Kogure what the reward was when the bell rang. Kogure hurriedly slipped out of his seat and waved goodbye at the three. 

"Hisashi, I had wonderful lunch. Meet you at the court later!" he shouted as he winked at the three-pointer before disappearing behind the canteen door.

Mitsui sighed as he gathered his things. He would never be able to find out what went through the mind of that honor student, he thought. Anyway, he had better things to occupy himself with especially with Kogure's birthday the next day. 

"Mitsui…"

Mitsui glanced up at the captain. "Akagi…"

"The team's gonna be buying presents later. Coming?"

Mitsui smiled. "Sure I will," he said. He turned to Rukawa. "You have a gift for tomorrow, right?"

Rukawa looked at him quizzically. "Gift? For whom?"

Akagi punched him on the head. "Baka! It's Kogure's birthday tomorrow! Didn't you know that?"

Rukawa winced, rubbing his head. "Iie… demo… domo, sempai! I'm gonna buy him a present later!" Rukawa said, rushing off to his class.

"Does Rukawa have a crush on Kogure?" Akagi asked.

Mitsui, once again, shrugged. "We still have class, Akagi."

Akagi nodded as he eyed the shooting guard suspiciously. Kogure and Mitsui were hiding something from him, he was sure about that. He hated it when they won't tell him. He sighed. Maybe Kogure would spill the beans one time. Or maybe Mitsui. He'd just had to wait and as of now, hurry to his class.

~*~*~

Just exactly why Akagi had cancelled the day's practice, Kogure didn't know. But he was secretly grateful to the gorilla-like captain for the time off at a very convenient time. With no practice that afternoon, he had enough time to fix himself for the "reward" dinner he was going to have with Rukawa later that night. 

He was still uncertain about his feelings towards the blue-eyed Shohoku ace but he decided that he was just thinking too much or the movie last night had infected his brain. He kept reminding himself: **He COULD NOT POSSIBLY FALL IN LOVE WITH A GUY, especially with Rukawa Kaede.** But the guy, he thought, had very irresistible lips that curved into a breathtaking smile. He shook his head. He was beginning to consider that Rukawa had indeed poisoned him. 

He chuckled at the idea as he walked to the mirror near his study table. He combed his hair, then straightened his red polo and black pants. Rukawa would be ringing on his door any moment now.

~*~*~

Rukawa was extremely grateful to Akagi that the captain had cancelled the practice for the day. It gave him enough time to go to a bookshop nearby and look for a suitable gift for his beloved. He spent over an hour before he found the right book, as he remembered who Kogure's favorite author was (A/N: Sadly, it isn't me.). He hurriedly biked home to shower and get dressed for his dinner with Kogure. He would wrap the book later. 

He sighed, kicking a pebble as he went towards his sempai's apartment. He was supposed to be the one to invite Kogure to a dinner, not the other way around! 

Oh, well, it's better than having none at all… 

He ran a hand over his raven black hair that went well with his navy blue polo and black pants before ringing Kogure's doorbell.

~*~*~

"**Matte kudasai!**" came Kogure's voice form somewhere inside the apartment. 

A moment later, Kogure opened the door and greeted Rukawa with a smile. 

"I'm not going to invite you in anymore, I hope you won't mind," Kogure said, locking the door. "I have a reservation for both of us at Chateau Venice. Have you eaten there?"

When Rukawa shook his head, the vice captain laughed. "Neither have I, actually. But I hear that the food there's great."

"Then," Rukawa said, hailing a cab, "Let's get going! I can't wait to try it out with you!"

~*~*~

The Chateau Venice had a very romantic atmosphere. The restaurant was located at the ground floor at the corner of the mall that was at the center of the town. The moment both small forwards stepped into the restaurant, they felt like they were already in Venice, Paris, and London all at the same time. The Chateau had dim lights, each table lit by only two candles. Jazz music was played by a live band at the center of the restaurant where the dance floor was located. Kogure and Rukawa's table was located near the dance floor, also lit by two red candles. They seated themselves across each other and a few minutes later, a girl came to them. 

"Bonsoir, Messieurs. Welcome to the Chateau Venice. I am Chef Marie, the one who will cook and serve your meals tonight," the girl said with a French accent, handing them the menu. 

Kogure smiled at the girl before looking at the menu. Most of the foods were written in French, to Rukawa's dismay. He grunted knowing that he'd have a hard time knowing what to order. Kogure, on the other hand, thanked his mother for giving him French lessons when he was in junior high. He scanned at the menu then saw what he wanted. He picked the simple ones, knowing that he might not like the other ones. He glanced at his companion and saw what Rukawa was going through.

"Mind if I helped you, Kaede-kun?" 

Rukawa smiled at Kogure gratefully. "Is it too obvious that I don't know how to read French or have eaten in a fine dining restaurant before? I don't even know what to order."

Kogure giggled a little. "Not really. Want me to order for you?"

Rukawa nodded. Kogure scanned the menu once more and a few minutes after, upon finding which food particularly took his breath away, he turned to the chef.

"Mademoiselle Marie, we would like to have would like to have poached halibut steaks with creamy fish sauce and fresh scallops in white wine over pasta. And I think for dessert, Gâteau St. Honoré and Strawberry Bande de Fruits," Kogure said with a French accent that brought shocked expressions to Rukawa and Marie's face as he handed the latter the menu.

Chef Marie smiled. "Those are good choices, Monsieur. Would you like some wine to go with it?"

Kogure nodded politely. "Novelino please. Merci Beaucoup, mademoiselle."

"Merci Bien, messieurs. I'll come back with your order after about thirty minutes."

Chef Marie bowed a little then exited leaving the two by themselves. Rukawa smiled. He still could not believe that he was in a restaurant, having dinner with the most beautiful man alive, in his opinion. He could not believe that his dream, well one of his dreams, was coming true right before his eyes. He felt so happy as if he was just proclaimed the MVP of the Inter High games. Oh, yes. He was very fortunate tonight. He stared across the table at the love of his life who had his eyes closed, drumming his fingers on the table, in tune to the jazz music that was playing near them. Rukawa sighed. The dim light coming from the candle cast a moonlight glow on the vice captain's smiling face. He looked so peaceful and angelic, just humming the music like that. Rukawa was sure that he was the luckiest person alive to have Kogure Kiminobu right in front of him.

Kogure slowly opened his eyes and saw the Shohoku ace staring at him. In the dim candlelight, Rukawa's pale features seemed to have more color making the senior small forward realize the striking good looks of the blue-eyed rookie. The smile Kogure had earlier wore widened. Rukawa indeed looked handsome. 

"You've been staring at me since Marie left," Kogure said softly, a slight tease in his voice.

Rukawa smiled at his brown haired companion. He would've said that it was because he found the vice captain very attractive, if it weren't for the fact that the ace wanted to savor every moment he had with Kogure before telling everything to him. He was afraid of what might happen after his soon-to-be confession of love. 

"I didn't know you knew how to speak French," Rukawa said avoiding the statement Kogure said earlier.

"Kaasan had me take lessons in junior high."

"Sou ka… You like jazz music, Kimi-kun?"

Kogure chuckled. "It does seem quite obvious."

"Saa…"

"The jazz music playing is entitled Hey There," Kogure said, swaying his head to the beat of the music.

Rukawa turned his attention to the band. There were five people: one playing the guitar, the other one playing the bass, one playing the drums, the other playing the conga and the last musician was just holding his saxophone as if waiting for his cue.

The music was light and many couples have already come up the dance floor. One of those were both males, one pair both females. The rest were like married couples. The music continued and it was soothing. The rhythmic beating of both the drums and the conga were in tune with the strumming and plucking of the guitar and bass. Rukawa sighed. If he only knew how to dance, he would stand up and ask his Kimi-kun to dance with him. But he didn't know how to dance. 

"Dance with me, Kaede?" 

Rukawa was suddenly taken aback when he saw Kogure standing in front of him, a hand held out. 

"I… don't know how to dance," Rukawa replied, embarrassed.

Kogure smiled. "Then I'll teach you."

"I have two left feet."

"Please?"

Rukawa looked up at Kogure's pleading brown eyes. It was impossible to resist such gaze! 

Rukawa smiled. "Oh alright. But don't get mad at me when I step on your foot, ok?" he said standing and taking Kogure's hand.

"Hai!"

Kogure led Rukawa to the dance floor. He still held Rukawa's left hand when he started moving. 

"Now Kaede-kun… right foot back, then back in its original position… double step, then left foot forward. And again. This, my dear, is cha cha."

Kogure continued repeating the same steps with Rukawa still by his side for a few more minutes. Then, he positioned himself in front of Rukawa while he still danced to the music. Rukawa was a bit nervous. What if he made a complete fool of himself while dancing with Kogure? What if he did something really idiotic and by the time he told Kogure that he liked him, he wasn't likeable enough? 

"Relax, Kaede-kun. Flow with the music," Kogure said softly.

Rukawa nodded nervously as he sighed inwardly. He had to relax. Or else everything would go wrong.

Once Rukawa relaxed, Kogure observed, stirring him had been quite easier. Kogure smiled. Rukawa was a fast learner. Even Mitsui had a hard time learning cha cha when he tried to teach the shooting guard when they were first years. Having memorized the music by heart, he knew when the saxophone would play. And that was about a few seconds from now. 

He raised his left hand that was still holding Rukawa's right hand and encircled it on his waist in such a way that his back was leaning on Rukawa's chest and the ace's hands were on other sides of Kogure's waist. He had done it in perfect timing as the sax began to play. Rukawa stiffened. He had never been in close contact with Kogure before! Not this close! Kogure began to sway and leaned his head on Rukawa. 

"Relax. Just feel the music. Sway your body."

Rukawa gulped. A thousand thoughts swirled inside his mind, each one as incoherent as the other – or maybe even more. He closed his eyes and silently obeyed Kogure's words. If he was determined not to make a fool of himself, he had to relax and let the music take him, he thought. 

~*~*~

Sendoh Akira was happily dancing with his boyfriend Koshino Hiroaki at the same restaurant that Kogure and Rukawa were. He had promised Koshino earlier that day that he would date him in a nice French restaurant. He didn't expect to see Rukawa there, or anyone for that matter. Rukawa didn't recognize the two because of the dim lights. Sendoh didn't even notice the pair until Koshino tapped his shoulder. 

"Mmmm… Hiro-kun?"

"Akira, isn't that Rukawa and the vice captain of Shohoku?"

Sendoh looked at the direction where Koshino was pointing. True enough, it was Rukawa who had his hands and Kogure's waist. A flash of shock passed Koshino and Sendoh's faces. 

"I didn't know that they were already a pair!" Sendoh exclaimed softly. 

"Already?"

"Yeah. Haven't you been observing the way he looks at Kogure? Even at court. He looks at him even stares at him lovingly!"

Koshino cocked his eyebrow at his boyfriend. "And how, may I ask, did you come up with that conclusion?"

Sendoh smiled at Koshino. "Don't tell me your jealous of Rukawa-kun, Hiro-kun? I mean I just see it because that's the way I look at you."

Koshino blushed at this. "Fine. But I'm not sure if they're already a pair."

"Huh?"

"Rukawa seems a little nervous."

"Sou da ne."

~*~*~

Mitsui and the rest of the Shohoku Basketball Team plus Haruko and Ayako have just finished their birthday shopping. They were at the ground floor of the mall that was at the center of town. They were famished, as they have been racking their brains for two hours just looking for presents and decorations for the party the next day. Sakuragi was beginning to be quite a pain in the neck and Haruko was the only one who could reprimand him in, let's just say, a not-so-very violent way.

At present, they were strolling down the corner of the mall where Chateau Venice was located. 

"Hey! Isn't that Kogure-san?" asked Yasuda who was looking through the glass window of the restaurant. 

Everyone turned his or her attention to Yasuda. They leaned at the window and they saw that it was indeed Kogure.

"He's dancing with Rukawa-kun?" Sasaoka asked, quite unsure if he was dreaming or not. 

Mitsui's jaw dropped. So this was the reward! His eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets as he saw Rukawa and Kogure's body sway in perfect synchronization. He knew that Kogure was one heck of a ballroom dancer but this was beyond that! Akagi seemed to have a very big problem with his eyes. He kept rubbing them but he still saw his team's vice captain dancing sweetly with their super rookie. 

"When did Kogure-san learn to dance like that?" Miyagi asked.

"He had lessons before he got into Shohoku. He told me," Mitsui replied, his eyes not leaving the pair. 

Haruko and Ayako were looking at Rukawa and Kogure at a whole new light. The other juniors, Sakuragi included gaped at the sight. Mitsui shook his head disbelievingly as he saw Kogure unwound himself from Rukawa, stirring the other one in another step. Then the vice captain lead Rukawa in a slow cha cha with Kogure going very very low. 

~*~*~

"**Sempai!**" Rukawa exclaimed as Kogure danced the regular cha cha with a bit of twist in his hips as the sax ended his piece.

Kogure smiled. "Hey! This is part of the dance! C'mon Kaede-kun! Dance!"

Rukawa continued to dance the regular cha cha, letting Kogure dance the one with the twist. The vice captain laughed at this. 

"What's so funny?" Rukawa asked. 

"Nandemonai. It's just that I remember a similar incident with Hisashi."

Rukawa cocked an eyebrow. Why was he a reminder of the three-pointer?

"He wasn't the one who loved to dance at first. He had quite a difficult time, just like Akagi," Kogure narrated, a small chuckle coming out his mouth as he remembered Akagi and Mitsui practically having two left feet.

Rukawa smiled. It was nice having to know more about his seniors. 

Kogure continued dancing. "Compared to them, I'd say you have more grace than they ever had."

"It's nice to know that I have something to be proud of, more than basketball."

~*~*~

"What the…"

Sendoh's eyes grew wide. He never thought that the quiet vice captain of the Shohoku team had those kinds of moves under his sleeves! He now saw Kogure with a whole new light. He really had this urge to leave Koshino to Rukawa and dance with the bespectacled boy. 

Koshino glared at his boyfriend. "If you're going to drool at Kogure while dancing with me, you might as well forget dancing with your **BOYFRIEND**!"

That seemed to bring the Ryonan ace out off his reverie about Kogure. He shifted his gaze to the Ryonan guard in front of him, his pleading blue eyes set on making him irresistible.

"Oh, Hiro-kun! You know that I would never ever leave you for anyone else!"

Koshino rolled his eyes. "Well you looked like you were about to just a few minutes ago! Just because the way Kogure dances, is so…"

"Sexy?" Sendoh prompted.

Koshino bonked his head. "**AKIRA!!!**"

"GOMEN!!!"

~*~*~

The saxophone once again was playing its piece and Kogure had purposely wrapped Rukawa's arms around his waist. Both small forwards were still oblivious to their unwanted audience in the Chateau and outside. Rukawa closed his eyes once again. He was in heaven. Never had he thought that he'd dance like this with his Kimi-kun! He was getting almost everything he wanted and it wasn't even his birthday! He smiled. He was indeed the luckiest person in the whole world. Especially when none of his teammates could see what was happening. He opened his eyes and saw several people looking through the glass window of the Chateau. He froze. He had spoken too soon. 

Kogure still had his eyes closed, flowing with the music. He felt lucky. Lucky because he was dancing with one of the most eligible bachelors in Kanagawa. Lucky because the said guy wasn't even complaining and that guy was his friend. And most of all, Mitsui wasn't there to see everything and he would get away tomorrow without any teasing from the shooting guard. Suddenly, he felt Rukawa stiffen behind him. He opened his eyes.

"Kaede-kun?" he asked as he looked up to his kohei. 

Rukawa didn't respond and was staring straight at the glass window. Kogure, curious at what had stunned the Shohoku ace, followed his gaze. Kogure's eyes widened. There outside the window was Mitsui, Akagi, and the rest of the Shohoku basketball team! The vice captain felt all his blood rush up to his face. He did the most logical thing he could think of at the moment. He pulled Rukawa out off the dance floor and led him to the table. They reached their table just in time to see Marie bring their order. 

"Madamoiselle Marie, could I order one bottle of Vodka? Chilled please," Kogure said as politely as he could manage. 

Marie smiled and bowed. "Oui, monsieur."

Rukawa and Kogure remained silent as they began to eat their dinner. Kogure's head was swirling with so many questions. Plus, he didn't know how he would face the team tomorrow, most of all the shooting guard and the captain. Sakuragi's teasing he could endure, but not his two best friends'! He breathed hard. _Marie had better bring the Vodka soon._

"Kimi-kun…" came Rukawa's soft and low voice.

Kogure looked up from his fresh scallops and looked at Rukawa. He too was red in the face, but the senior small forward considered that it might have been because of the candlelight. Rukawa's passive face lit up with a small smile. 

"I'm having the best night of my life," the blue-eyed rookie told him, staring straight into his cinnamon brown eyes.

The senior small forward's lips curved into a small smile realizing what Rukawa was doing. And he was thankful.

"So am I, Kaede-kun. So am I."

~*~*~

It was already eleven thirty in the evening when Rukawa left Kogure at his doorstep. After the dinner at the Chateau, they went to a nearby park and talked under the stars about the team, Rukawa's parents and so many other things. If it weren't for the fact that his vice captain was getting sleepy, due to the Vodka intake earlier that evening, the super rookie wouldn't end the night just yet. Rukawa whistled as he walked home. He was very very happy. Eventhough they were interrupted by the unexpected presence of the whole Shohoku Basketball Team, and Sendoh Akira and Koshino Hiroaki. He shook his head. That part of the night, he had to forget. He was only a few steps away from his apartment when he saw a familiar figure sitting at his doorstep. 

"Mitsui-sempai…"

_Oh, why oh why did **HE** have to show up now!_

"I know you don't want to see me right now, Rukawa," Mitsui said, standing up to face the small forward. "Due to what happened tonight, I'm guessing. But, tomorrow is Min-kun's birthday and seeing how concerned you are…"

Rukawa's eyes shot up. Mitsui smirked.

"… about my dear friend, I must ask you for one thing for Min-kun. Something you have to do for him tomorrow as everyone is taking part in this."

Rukawa stared at the senior. _What was he saying?_

"Akagi cancelled tomorrow's morning practice and made it late afternoon. But this late afternoon 'practice' is actually…"

"A surprise party for Kimi-kun."

Mitsui smiled. "This is going to take quite a long time, super rookie. I'm sure Min-kun would think it's quite polite for you to let me in."

Rukawa cocked his eyebrow as he opened the door of his apartment. "Why do you keep saying Kimi-kun's name, sempai?"

Mitsui laughed as he followed Rukawa inside. "Jealous?"

Rukawa glared at him for hitting the right button. True. He was jealous of the senior in more ways than he could count. He was also angry at the three-pointer, remembering how Mitsui hit his precious Kimi-kun when he tried to beat the hell out off Miyagi and the team.  

"Iie," he denied. 

Mitsui snorted at Rukawa's obvious lie. He knew that Rukawa was jealous beyond jealousy. He knew how much the boy cared about his best friend. But he wasn't at Rukawa's apartment for that. Not now, anyway.

"What was it you wanted, sempai?"

A sly smile formed on Mitsui's lips. "Are you willing to do absolutely anything and everything for Min-kun?"

Rukawa, though totally confused at what that meant, said, "Yes. Absolutely."

"Then, do this for him…"

~*~*~

It was a bright and beautiful Saturday morning of the 12th day of July. Kogure stretched his arms as he got out of bed. It was a glorious morning that as he opened his window, the sun pouring through it bathing him with warm sunlight, he even greeted the birds 'ohayou'. He freshened up and put on a white shirt. He went down to the kitchen, his face absolutely beaming. 

"Ohayou, Kaachan, Touchan, Hime-chan!" he greeted as he sat on his chair beside his younger sister. 

"Mou, Kimi-niichan! I'm not your little hime anymore! And my full name's Himeko!" his sister retorted. 

Kogure reached to ruffle his sister's long dark brown hair that reached up to the middle of her back. His sister was as the same age as Rukawa but she was studying in another school. She attended almost all his games, and was close with both Mitsui and Akagi. She was a little smaller than Miyagi and looked a lot like her older brother. Except for the fact that she preferred having contact lenses rather than glasses. He smiled at her as he took note of the shorts she had on. 

"You'll always be my li'l hime, Himeko-chan. Are you going to play badminton today?"

Himeko brushed her hair with her hands. "Hai. Wanna come?"

"Sure! My practice is not until late this afternoon. Anyway, Hime-chan, where's kaachan and touchan?"

"Kitchen. They're taking too long with breakfast."

Just then, Kogure's parents came in with a big birthday cake on their hands. 

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KIMINOBU!!!!**" his parents and his sister sang. 

Kogure stared at the cake beaming as much as he could. It was a two-layer strawberry cake with the words: **HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY KIMINOBU** on top. There were 18 candles around the cake that was a shape of a basketball. 

"Oh, kaachan, did you bake this?" Kogure asked as his mother kissed him. 

"Both your touchan and me with a little help from you imouto." 

His father hugged him. "Happy birthday, Kiminobu. Man, you're old man's getting older as you do."

Kogure smiled. "Physically older but still young at heart. Arigato gozaimashita."

"Blow the candle already Kimi-niichan!  I'm starving here."

"And so am I," his father said. 

"Make a wish, musuko," Kogure's mom said. 

And Kogure did make a wish as he blew all eighteen candles. His mom clapped and started slicing the cake and his father handed him his presents. He opened them. There was a book entitled _Sophie's World_ form Himeko, and two new polos form his parents.  He smiled. This was one of the best birthdays he has ever had. 

~*~*~

After three badminton games with his sister (Himeko won), they headed home. He wanted to play some more, but he was reminded of his practice that afternoon. He had to rest before training himself to death again. Kogure shook his head. Sometimes he hated Akagi. Like now, for instance. It was his birthday and the captain didn't even care the hell about it. 

"It's not fair, you know. I remember the time when Takenori-niichan had his birthday and your practice for the day was cancelled. Now it's your birthday but he didn't cancel it?! It's really unfair of him," Himeko said as they passed through the gate of their house. 

Kogure smiled. It was as if Himeko had already read his mind. 

"Ah, well. I can't say no to a practice especially now. And you know Akagi."

"But didn't Hisashi-niichan say something?" 

Kogure patted her head. "Akagi could be very persistent though Hisashi is quite stubborn."

Himeko glared at her brother at the gesture. They rang the bell and immediately, their mom answered it. 

"Welcome home children. Kimi, you have a visitor."

"I do?"

Curious, both Kogure and Himeko peeked at the sala. Recognition coming to both of them, they walked towards Kogure's visitor. 

"**HISASHI-NIICHAN!!! I MISSED YOU!**" Himeko exclaimed, hugging Mitsui. 

The three-pointer beamed at her as he scooped her in his arms. 

"I missed you too, Hime-chan! It's been such a long time! You've grown to be such a beautiful lady!"

A blush crept onto Himeko's face as she slapped Mitsui's shoulder lightly. "Hisashi-niichan!"

Mitsui laughed as he released her and turned to her older brother. Kogure was pouting at him cutely.

"You're taking advantage of my sister, Hisashi," he said in a brotherly tone with a hint of tease in it.

Mitsui smiled. "I'm not. Anyway, Happy Birthday, Min-kun!"

"I thought you'd never say that."

"Well, now that I've said it, dress up! We're going to practice! Remember how much Akagi hates late-comers."

Kogure sighed then eyed Mitsui's clothing. "Why are you dressed as if you're not going to practice?"

Mitsui's eyes shifted slightly as he searched for an excuse. "I… I like to dress up properly."

The small forward cocked an eyebrow at him. "Since when?"

Mitsui shrugged. "Get dressed properly. Just bring your basketball get up and let's go! I want to take a walk with you before going there."

Realization dawned upon Kogure. "Oh, alright. Be with you in a jiffy!"  
  


"Hisashi-niichan, I'll be taking a bath too. I still have things to do! Ja! Hope to see more of you!" Himeko shouted as she rushed upstairs to her room. 

Kogure's face took upon a brotherly concern as he glanced at the shooting guard before going up to his room.

"Don't you even think of joining her."

Fear suddenly passed through Mitsui's face then he laughed as he saw a teasing glint in the vice captain's eyes. 

"Wait for me," Kogure said. 

Mitsui nodded then sighed deeply. That was close! He reached for his duffel bag then checked to see if his present for his best friend was there. He smiled as he saw that he hadn't forgotten it. He reached for his cell phone from his pocket and texted Rukawa that they would be there in a few minutes.

~*~*~

Both the shooting guard and the small forward walked side by side towards the school gym. Kogure told his best friend how vexed he was at Akagi for not even canceling today's practice. Mitsui reminded him of the upcoming games and that they had to practice. He told the vice captain that he would talk to Akagi later that day into partying a little in celebration of Kogure's birthday. Kogure's brown eyes warmed at this, thanking the three-pointer for listening to him. By that time, they had already reached the Shohoku Basketball Gym. 

Mitsui knocked three times, signifying that they were already there. 

"Go on, Min-kun. Open the door," he said, pushing him softly. 

Kogure did as he was told and all at once he saw the gym, almost dark as night. 

"Hey, Hisashi! Where's…" he turned to face the shooting guard but he wasn't there.

"Hisashi?"

He was about to go outside to look for Mitsui when the door closed. He turned around. What was happening? Were ghosts haunting him on the day on his birthday? And where was everyone? Where was Hisashi? His body trembled a little. He really did not like this one bit. 

He was about to call Mitsui's name or text him when the lights suddenly shot up and confetti was pouring on him from above. 

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOGURE KIMINOBU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

It took Kogure a few seconds to take in what had just happened and what was in front of him. The whole court was decorated gaily, one side had a banner that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY VICE CAPTAIN!', and there was confetti all over him. And in front of him stood Akagi, Mitsui, Rukawa, Sakuragi and the rest of the Shohoku Basketball team with Haruko, Anzai-sensei, Ayako, Sendoh, Koshino, and the Sakuragi Gundan. They were all beaming at him as they sang the happy birthday song for Kogure and one by one gave him their presents, hugging him or giving him pats on the back. 

"… Happy Birthday…. To You…."

Kogure's eyes were already brimmed with tears as Yohei patted his back, the last one to great him a happy birthday. His lips were quavering as tried to smile at all of them and relate how happy he was. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Tha… thank you… all of you…"

_There. I finally said it._

'You're welcomes' could be heard from them. Kogure slipped off his glasses and wiped his tears before putting them on again. 

"I thought there was a practice…." Kogure said, turning to the captain.

"Fooled you, didn't I?" Akagi said, greening from ear to ear. 

"How could anyone forget celebrating the birthday of our favorite Megane-kun?" Sakuragi exclaimed.

"Yeah!" the gundan seconded. 

Kogure's eyes turned to Sendoh and Koshino. "You…"

Sendoh laughed. "Just thought we'd drop by and say hi to the team. Then we saw them decorating the gym and we found out it was your birthday. And so helped them! And so here we are!"

Kogure smiled at all of them. How he wished he had enough vocabulary schema to express what he really felt at the moment. But all he could say was…

"Let's party, then!"

~*~*~

The party went on in full swing as the sun began to set in the horizon. As they ate, the food care of Ayako and Haruko, Kogure began the process of opening his presents. Sendoh and Koshino had given him two new batteries for his cell phone; Miyagi gave him a new pair of rubber shoes; Akagi's present was a new disc man; Ayako gave him a bottle of his favorite perfume; Haruko, a knitted sweater; Yasuda, a CD of his favorite band; Kakuta, Shiozaki, and Sasaoka, two DVDs that he was searching for earlier that week; Sakuragi, five Bench T-shirts, varying in colors; Sakuragi Gundan, a new bag; Anzai-sensei, a basketball; Mitsui, a book of the complete works of Edgar Allan Poe (Kogure almost strangled Mitsui to death with a hug); and from Rukawa, Charles Dickens' _Our Mutual Friend_ (Rukawa received the same hug Mitsui had received). 

After eating and opening his presents, Kogure was asked to sit down and watch a mini-show that would consist of three of his closest friends. First up was Akagi, who recited Kogure's favorite Shakespearean sonnet. Everyone laughed as he tried to put some gestures to go with the sonnet. Then, next was Mitsui. He played the guitar piece of Kogure's favorite song, _You're My Angel_, while he sang to it which left the vice captain, close to tears once again, touched at what had Mitsui had done. 

"And last up is the person you'd never thought you'd see doing what he is about to do," Mitsui said through the mike as he put down the guitar he was holding. 

Once again, the lights went out and a spotlight lit up the stage. Kogure's eyes quickly adjusted to the dimness as he heard the song's entrance notes. It was a familiar song, he thought. A song that was often heard in a series he often watched. 

Then suddenly, he heard a low voice singing.

**"My first, my last, my everything.**

**And the answer to all my dreams…"**

The lights lit up the gym once again to reveal who the singer was. 

"Kaede-kun?" Kogure gasped.

Rukawa smiled at Kogure from the stage as he continued on singing. 

**"You' re my sun, my moon, my guiding star…"**

By that time, Mitsui and Akagi had both stood up in front of Rukawa, down the stage, dancing to it's tune (A/N: If you watch Ally McBeal, you'll remember this song as John Cage's theme song as he dances to the beat. Imagine the SD characters dancing like that, then you'll get the perfect picture of what this is all about.).

**"My kind of wonderful, that's what you are!"**

Mitsui and Akagi lip-synched the lyrics with Rukawa, pointing at Kogure at the last four words. 

**"I know there's only, only one like you.**

**There's no way, they could have made two…"**

Rukawa remained still, singing his heart out to Kogure. The vice captain stared at the super rookie, amusement in his eyes. The others began to stand up and join Mitsui and Akagi in dancing.

**"You're all I'm living for,**

**Your love I'll keep for evermore,**

**You're the first, you're the last, my everything."**

"Shall we join them, Hiro-kun?"

"I do think it's going to be fun, Akira."

**"In you I've found so many things**

**A love so new only you could bring**

**Can't you see if you,**

**You'll make me feel this way."**

Soon, even the Sakuragi Gundan was dancing to the tune of the song and Mitsui had already pulled Rukawa down the stage, making him dance the same steps they were dancing as he sang. Kogure was left as their only audience.

**"You're like a first morning dew on a brand new day."**

Kogure sighed as tears began to form in his eyes once again. He was indeed touched once again as he remembered that the song Rukawa was singing was one of his favorites. He remembered telling the younger blue-eyed boy last night what his favorite songs were and he was sure he told him about Barry White's _You're The First, The Last, My Everything_. 

_He remembered._

**"I see so many way that I can love you,**

**Till the day I die.**

**You're my reality, yet I'm lost in a dream.**

**You're the first, the last, my everything…"**

The crowd dancing in front of Kogure, once again gestured their hands at the bespectacled boy. As the instrumental went on, Mitsui pulled Kogure to dance in between him and Rukawa. And so, they danced the Ally McBeal way. 

**"I know there's only, only one like you.**

**There's no way they could have made two…"**

Rukawa blushed as he realized that Kogure was dancing beside him, his face beaming with laughter and amusement. A few tears glistened from the vice captain's eyes. Tears that expressed just how happy he was.

**"Boy, you're my reality**

**But I'm lost in a dream**

**You're the first, you're the last, my everything…"**

As Rukawa finished singing, Mitsui threw his arms up, purposely falling out of balance causing him to fall towards Kogure. Rukawa, seeing what might happen, immediately held out his hands to catch the senior small forward in his arms. 

"Daijoubu?" he asked.

Kogure smiled at him. "Daijoubu," he replied, his voice laced with laughter.

Kogure and Rukawa just stared at each other like that for a few minutes, forgetting the people around them. The super rookie's sapphire blue eyes drowned into the vice captain's dancing cinnamon brown orbs. They held that gaze, with Rukawa trying to convey how strong his feelings are for the other small forward. Kogure's smile widened. His right hand reached for Rukawa's blushing cheek, caressing it gently.

"That was one of the most wonderful gifts I have ever received in my entire life," Kogure said softly before he kissed Rukawa's cheek.

Kogure slowly stood up and hugged Mitsui, whispering a soft "Arigato" in his ear before also placing a kiss on his cheek. Then, he turned to face all of his teammates and friends.

"Arigato Gozaimashita, tomodachi. This is the best birthday I've ever had."

And, yes, Kogure thought as he saw Rukawa stand up slowly, facing him, he was having the best birthday of his entire eighteen years of existence. The best yet.

-Tsuzuku-

Author's Notes: *jumps up and down for joy* **WAIIIII!!!!!!** I finished the birthday chapter only a day after Kiminobu's birthday! What a relief! So sorry for the very long chapter. I had to put all the details so that you'll enjoy every bit of it. Anyway, I had fun writing this and researching for yummy foods and beautiful songs to fit the story. And before I forget, Marie and Himeko are original characters and they are actually me *grins evilly*. I do speak only a little French so forgive me if it is grammatically incorrect. _Our Mutual Friend_ is the last book Charles Dickens' last book and it is quite rare. The same goes for the complete works of Edgar Allan Poe. As for _Sophie's World_, it's the book that I'm reading now and I'm recommending it to you. I think that's all I need to say. Thank you once again to my readers and please continue to read and review!

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KIMI-CHAN!!! THIS ONE'S DEDICATED TO YOU!_**_ **LOVE YAH, KOI!**_

Disclaimers: I still don't own Slam Dunk and I think I never will. Anyway, they belong to Inoue-sama… lucky guy.

~*~*~

A little preview of the next chappie:

Mitsui and Rukawa are gonna have a very long talk and Rukawa's has to tell Mitsui the truth or else. But will he? How would the senior react? Will the shooting guard get angry and jealous and beat the hell out off Rukawa (Mitsui:Oi! I promised Anzai-sensei I won't fight anymore, remember? Yumehime: Gomen, Hisashi-kun! Just got carried away!)? Or will he support the super rookie? Next chapter coming out soon! But please be patient. School stuffs are already piling up on me. 

**ADVANCE HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HISASHI-KUN!!!**

yyh2116

13Jl2k2

2:37p


	4. OneonOne Part One

Author's Note: This is my first Slam Dunk yaoi fanfic. I wrote this for my sister who is **_still very much_** obsessed with SD yaoi fanfics (and now so am I). There will be a **lot** of OOC-ness in Kaede and in the other characters as well, I hope you don't mind. Thank you in advance for bearing with my craziness. And I would also like to thank and dedicate this chapter to one of my best friends, Jobel-chan, who has been reading this story and has been waiting patiently for its conclusion. 

And to thank a few who have reviewed my work…

· shi-chan (I like your stories! I like them very much! Especially Let Your Heart Show You The Way and Boys and Suds.)

· OrOoo

· Yuuki (I am a big fan of yours.)

· G Lee

· sky75rk (I liked the story you wrote… Merry-Go-Round-Goes. I really really like it!)

· Hikaru-chan

And there are a few pairings that are also in this chapter: SenKosh (I just love this pair nowadays!), a little bit of MitKo (Just can't deny the fact that they do look great together. Sorry Kaede-kun.), and MitHimeko (This is something important in the plot). 

**_Unrequited Love_** **Chapter Four** One on One (Part One) 

The day was like any other day. Anyone with a pair of eyes or more could see how ordinary this day was. It was a day a week after Kogure Kiminobu's birthday and Sendoh Akira had invited the bespectacled boy along with Mitsui Hisashi and Rukawa Kaede to shoot some hoops with him. After the party, Sendoh and his boyfriend Koshino Hiroaki became close friends with the three, hanging out with them if they didn't have any practice. It was a surprise to everyone, except Kogure, to find Rukawa's company pleasing and warm. And since then, there was this certain bond between them. A bond of friendship.

Rukawa had complied with Sendoh's request to play. He had planned to take a walk in the park with Kogure and maybe Mitsui, as the other senior just seemed to tag along everywhere, but he couldn't say no once the love of his life said yes to the Ryonan captain. Rukawa sighed. Eversince the day that he and Kogure went to the amusement park, there wasn't any ordinary day anymore. Nothing was ordinary when Kogure was around. Just like today. He had two perfectly normal eyes and yet he could see the day wasn't as ordinary as it appeared to be. 

"Hey, Rukawa! You don't mind being my teammate, do you?" asked Sendoh, spinning the ball on his index finger. 

Rukawa glared at the blue-eyed captain. They were in the basketball court nearest Shohoku. He had planned to team-up with Kogure, but if he said no to Sendoh, he would really regret it. 

"Fine," Rukawa replied, snatching the ball from Sendoh's hand. 

"Oi! We're supposed to be partners!"

"I'm supposed to be with Kimi," Rukawa muttered under his breath.

Sendoh blinked. "Did you say something, Ru?"

Rukawa glared once again at Sendoh, giving him the chills. "And who gave you the permission to call me that?"

Sendoh was about to say something when Kogure interrupted him, getting the ball from the Ryonan ace.

"I think it's cute, Kaede-kun. What do you think, Hisashi?"

The Shohoku three-pointer laughed. "I do think it suits you… **Ru**."

Rukawa glared daggers at Mitsui. The three-pointer recoiled a little. 

"Maa, maa… it's not good to fight before a game, Kaede-kun," Kogure said, patting his arms.

Rukawa nodded silently as Kogure handed him the ball. He would just have to get back at Sendoh and Mitsui through the game. It was useless to have a fight with them using his fists, he mused as he began dribbling the ball. He would just end up bruised and Kogure would just hate him for hurting them. A mischievous smile escaped Rukawa's lips as he defended the ball from Kogure. He knew that the game was going to be quite interesting as both aces were up against two talented three-pointers.

~*~*~

Thirty minutes and four very tired players later; the score was 16 – 21, in favor of Rukawa and Sendoh. The two aces had a hard time scoring for the first half of the game. They hadn't expected that Kogure and Mitsui would turn out to be quite a good combination. They were doing moves like they could read each other's mind! But eventually, Sendoh and Rukawa really worked as a team and that broke the two three-pointers' lead. 

As of now, Kogure was dribbling the ball with Rukawa as offense. Kogure smiled as he saw Mitsui elude Sendoh. The bespectacled boy faked a three point shot. Rukawa reached for the ball, not realizing it was a fake. Seeing Mitsui was free (A/N: Ok… so he's not really free but let's just consider that Sendoh didn't see that coming.), Kogure dribbled the ball and then smoothly passed it to Mitsui. Rukawa, fast as he was, tried to intercept the past and in the process of doing so, his foot entangled with Kogure's foot causing the older boy to lose his balance. Rukawa had successfully intercepted the pass, but…

"**ITAII!!**" 

"Kimi-kun!"

"Min-kun!

"Ko-chan!"

Rukawa, being the closest to Kogure of all of them, helped the senior sit up. Kogure winced in pain as he let himself lean on Rukawa. The vice captain silently cursed as the pain became harder to endure. Mitsui had already rushed towards the scene and was now taking Kogure's right shoe off. Mitsui sighed, relieved that it wasn't that serious an injury.

"Daioubu, Min-kun. It isn't that swollen. You'll just have to see a doctor and rest. You'll need lots of that," Mitsui told his best friend, smiling. 

"Thank you, Hisashi," Kogure said, returning the smile.

"Well, I'm glad," Sendoh said, his grin widening.

"Are you sure he's alright, sempai?" Rukawa asked as he reached for a towel to wipe Kogure's sweat. He was very worried about Kogure especially because he was the one to blame for his injury. 

"I told you, Ru, he's alright. Don't worry about Min-kun that much."

**THAT** enraged Rukawa.

"**YOU CALL YOURSELF HIS BEST FRIEND AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN THE LEAST WORRIED ABOUT HIM??!! DON'T WORRY? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HE MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO WALK AGAIN BECAUSE OF MY DAMN FAULT, YOU INSENSITIVE DO 'AHO!**" Rukawa shouted at Mitsui, his fist shaking.

This was supposed to be enough to make Mitsui punch Rukawa or shout at the junior, but rather, he was quite amused. 

"Min-kun, can you stand? Or do I need to carry you?" he asked Kogure, who was slowly inching away from the fuming Rukawa.

"**YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TOUCH HIM! I'M GOING TO CARRY HIM!**" 

Now that was it. _I just had quite enough_, Mitsui thought as he looked at Rukawa sternly.

"I am going to assist Min-kun and you're not going to stand in my way, do you get that? Or is that head of yours still thick with **jealousy**?"

Rukawa glared at Mitsui. The senior raised his eyebrow, daring Rukawa to make another comment. Between them, Kogure was trying to find a way out of the two enraged guys.

"Anou… guys… I'm fine… I can…"

"No. I'm going to carry you, Kimi-kun."

"Dame. I am."

"Hisashi… Kaede-kun…"

"Stop it guys!" Sendoh shouted. "Alright, now that I've got both of you're attentions, I am the one who's going to assist or carry Ko-chan, ok? So you won't fight, ne? Do you agree, Ko?"

Kogure smiled meekly at him, gratitude written all over his face. "Hai. Domo, Akira."

~*~*~

The four of them were at the hospital half an hour later. Sendoh had called Koshino and had asked him to come over to help him in bringing Kogure home. Mitsui had called Himeko and Kogure's imouto said that she was already on her way. Kogure had strictly told the three-pointer and Rukawa to talk and settle things. The senior small forward had asked them to leave him in the care of Sendoh and Koshino. They stepped out of the room and just leaned on the wall on either side of the door. They just stood there, not talking to each other. Mitsui was still mad at Rukawa for accusing him of not caring about Kogure's condition. He of all people! He was Kogure's best friend since time immemorial! Oh yes. He was very mad at the ace of Shohoku. Rukawa was feeling as pissed off as his senior. The least he could do, he thought angrily, was to show that he cared! But no! The three-pointer had told Rukawa not to worry and calm down. And he thought that his senior was Kogure's best friend. Well some best friend he was!

Rukawa and Mitsui's train of angry thoughts were stopped by the sudden appearance of the ever-bubbly Kogure Himeko. Himeko had rushed from the elevator and had rushed even more when she saw Mitsui's figure. 

"Hisashi-niichan!" she cried out as she reached to give Mitsui a hug as it was usual for both of them. 

But Mitsui shoved her away and slapped her hand away. 

"Hisa…"

"I am in no mood, Himeko. Just go in and see your brother, alright?"

Hurt, Himeko just nodded silently, trying to keep her tears from falling. Mitsui had never been this harsh on her. And that hurt her very much. 

"I'm sorry," she said before opening the door to her brother's room.

"Hey, Hisashi! Who was that?" Sendoh asked before going inside Kogure's room. He was holding two glasses of water in his hands. 

"His sister."

"Oh! Anyway, you two should talk, y'know. You don't want to upset Ko again, do you?"

Rukawa sighed and for the first time since they got there he spoke. "No."

Sendoh smiled. "That's good. Ok now. Go and talk somewhere else, ne? Don't worry. Hiro and I will take care of Ko."

This time, Mitsui sighed before nodding. "C'mon Rukawa. We have lots to talk about."

~*~*~

As soon as Himeko entered the room, her brother noticed tears threatening to fall down. He was about to say something when Himeko sighed deeply then turned to him, a rather forced smile on her lips.

"Kimi-niichan! What happened to you? I was so worried and all when Hi…"

Himeko stopped short. 

"It's about Hisashi, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about, 'niichan?"

Kogure reached out to embrace his sister. "C'mon, Hime-chan. You know what I'm talking about."

Himeko sighed. She couldn't possibly lie to her brother. She told him what happened outside. 

"Hisashi and Kaede just had a fight and he's still understandably pissed off. Don't worry. He'll come to his senses so don't cry."

Himeko nodded then hugged brother tightly. Just then, the door opened.

"Ko-chan! Here's your water!"

_Hey, wait. I know that voice_, Himeko thought.

"Arigato, Akira!"

_Akira?_ Himeko thought. _Sendoh Akira?_

Himeko turned around and almost fainted. In front of her was the smiling, spiky-haired Ryonan Ace that she admired ever since she watched Ryonan play.

Kogure chuckled, knowing why his sister had her mouth open. "By the way, this is my imouto, Himeko."

Sendoh held out his hand. Himeko, still dazed, just stared at Sendoh's hand. Kogure had to poke his sister's back to bring her once again to life. 

"Ah, nice to meet you, Sendoh-niisan," she said sheepishly as she shook Sendoh's hand.

"Maa, maa, Hime-chan! That's too polite! Just call me Akira, ne?"

Himeko blushed and nodded. "H-hai. Akira-kun it is."

Kogure laughed hard. This was a memorable moment. His sister… his _I-don't-stammer-like-a-fool-in-front-of-my-crush_ sister was actually stammering like a fool in front of her long time crush. Oh if only Hiroaki would appear any moment now, the moment would be more that priceless, Kogure thought.

Then, as if by chance, there was a knock on the door. Kogure crossed his fingers. _Please be Hiroaki. Please be Hiroaki…_

Koshino's head popped up. "Ko? Akira?" 

Kogure almost burst into so much bliss. _YES!_

"Hiro-kun! You came!" Sendoh exclaimed as he opened the door and hugged his boyfriend.

"Of course! You called me, right?" he said indignantly as he placed a kiss on Sendoh's cheek. "And besides, Ko here needs our help."

"Domo, Hiroaki," Kogure said, trying hard to contain his joy.

Sendoh then released his boyfriend from the hug. Koshino walked towards Kogure's bedside, stopping short when he saw Himeko.

"Um, I'm… um… Kogure Himeko. Anou… his imouto."

Koshino smiled and held out his hand to Himeko just as Sendoh did. And Himeko blushed hard once again before shakily shaking Koshino's hand.

"I'm Koshino Hiroaki. Nice to meet you, Himeko-san."

"A… pleasure, I assure …you, Koshino-niisan."

Koshino shook his head before looking at Kogure. "Is your sister always this polite?"

Kogure laughed. "Yup!"

Koshino turned his attention back to Himeko. "Please call me Hiroaki. Your brother does, he's my friend and you're no different."

"If you say so, Hiroaki-kun."

Once again, Kogure burst out in laughter, this one harder and louder than the first. Himeko turned around to face her brother. Her face was already as red as a tomato or maybe even redder. Oh how she wanted to hit her brother with a metal fan! Oh, well. She could … settle for a paper fan. A big one, for that matter. 

*WHAM!!* 

"Stop laughing, Kimi-niichan! You are becoming so annoying! Argh!"

*WHAM!!* 

Kogure laughed even more.

"**Kiminobu-niichan!!!**"

Sendoh and Koshino sweatdropped big time. The Ryonan Ace nudged Koshino. 

"Hime-chan reminds me of you when you get mad at me."

Koshino glared at his boyfriend and a paper fan as big as Himeko's appeared in his hand.

"**BAKA AKIRA!**"

~*~*~*~

"Gomen."

Mitsui couldn't believe his ears. Rukawa Kaede was apologizing to him? His body systems may be going haywire. 

Rukawa sighed when he didn't hear his senior respond. This was hard, he thought. He made the first move to apologize because he knew that the only way to have his Kimi-kun's forgiveness was to settle his differences with the best friend. 

Mitsui stopped walking. "I'm sorry too, Rukawa."

Rukawa stopped and looked at his senior. "I guess, we're both sorry, then."

"Yeah. Anyway, Ru – you don't mind me calling you that do you? – I want to have a one-on-one with you."

Rukawa raised his eyebrow. "As if heaven can stop you from calling me that. A one-on-one?"

Mitsui smiled at Rukawa knowingly. "A heart-to-heart talk."

Rukawa nodded, knowing that it was inevitable. "Sure. When and where?"

"Now. Let's go to my place."

~*~*~

_Baka, baka, oniichan! Laughing at me like that in front of Akira-kun and Hiroaki-kun! Argh! I'm going to get back at him,_ thought Himeko as she prepared tea for herself, Kiminobu, and their two guests. 

The doctor had let Kogure out of the hospital after thoroughly checking if he was already alright. Sendoh and Koshino had assisted Kogure in going down the stairs as Himeko carried his things. And now, they were at the Kogure residence, waiting for the tea. 

"You need help?"

Himeko twirled around at the sound of the voice. She blushed hard as she saw his hand on her shoulder. 

"Daijoubu desu yo, Hiroaki-kun. I can manage."

Koshino smiled at her, laughing inside at the blush on Himeko's cheeks. 

"Even if you can manage, I'll still help you, ne?" he said, getting the tray with the cake from the table. 

Himeko smiled at him. "Arigato."

~*~*~

"I won't beat around the bush, Ru," Mitsui said as they entered his apartment. 

Rukawa nodded as he glanced around. It was a small up-and-down apartment, enough for a boy living on his own like Mitsui. It was neatly furnished and it was clean enough for a boy. He sat down on the couch beside Mitsui. 

"Do you like Min-kun?"

Rukawa smirked. He had been expecting this. "Yes, I do, sempai."

Mitsui smiled. "It's no wonder. Min-kun can charm everyone with his warm smile without him knowing. Since when, Ru?"

Mitsui almost laughed as Rukawa's eyes took a dreamy gaze. "Since my first day at Shohoku. I met him before the classes even started. He was inside the basketball court while I was outside. When I gazed into his eyes… all the ice that surrounded my heart melted. I didn't really understand why I was so attracted to him, but I began to understand when I got to know him more. And, forgive me sempai, but I really wanted to get even with you when you hit him. But, I knew how important you were to him. I could see it in his eyes, hear it in his words. For a moment there, I thought you two were a pair."

Rukawa looked hesitantly at the three-pointer. "Were you a pair?"

~*~*~

"Ah! This is sooooo yummy, ne Hiro-kun? Did you bake this, Hime-chan?"

Himeko smiled. "Hai. Do you like it?"

Sendoh beamed at her, causing the girl to blush even more. "YES!"

Kogure laughed. "Oh she can do **_almost_** anything inside the house. But she doesn't know how to play basketball!"

"You don't know how to play? Didn't your oniichan ever teach you?" Koshino asked, surprised.

Himeko laughed nervously. "I really haven't got the talent for it. But, I _can_ play badminton and Kimi-niichan is not so good at it."

Kogure's laughter suddenly faded. Himeko smiled triumphantly at her brother.

"At least I don't stutter in front of my crush. Unlike someone here."

A nerve twitched on Himeko's head. She was about to counter-attack when Koshino held her down. 

"Does that mean you don't stutter in front of Rukawa?"

~*~*~

Mitsui's eyes widened at the question. He certainly did not expect this. Had they been too obviously close?

He knew that Kogure harbored deep affections towards him and so did he. Kogure was too shy to tell Mitsui, and as for the shooting guard, well, he had his pride. He couldn't understand, though. He wanted… no, loved Kogure. And he knew that Kogure loved him, too. All he had to do was tell the vice-captain. But instead, he shoved Kogure away and left him. It was the biggest mistake he did in his entire life.

"Well?" Rukawa asked.

Mitsui blinked. Were they ever really a pair? Did he really have a chance with Kogure before? What would've happened if never followed his stupid pride? Could he be the one going with Kogure on dates and not Rukawa? Could he be the one Kogure would stay up for? Could…

"Mitsui-sempai?"

Mitsui sighed. Yes. He _did_ lose his chance of winning that shining star.

"Iya, Ru. We were never a pair. It was my fault, I guess."

Rukawa looked at his senior inquisitively as Mitsui continued. "I told you that he could charm everyone, right? Well, I wasn't spared. It was easy to get close to him, considering that he admired me a great deal already. But my stupid damn pride had to get in the way."

"Was that the reason why Kimi-kun was so angry at you?"

Mitsui nodded. "I **did** try to get him back when I came back to the team, but I knew that it was too late."

"What did he tell you?"

~*~*~

Kogure blushed. "I **DO NOT **stutter in front of Kaede-kun!"

"Rukawa? Rukawa Kaede? What does Rukawa Kaede have to do with stuttering?"

Sendoh smiled. "Didn't you know that your brother is close with him?" 

Himeko shook her head. "But I still don't understand the stuttering part! Do you have a crush on, Rukawa-kun, Kimi-niichan?"

Kogure looked at her incredulously and said indignantly, "**I DON'T!**" 

Koshino laughed. "Oh, I forgot. Rukawa's the one who has a crush on you."

~*~*~

Mitsui sighed. How could he forget the most painful words he received in his entire life! 

"He said: I love you, Hisashi, but I can't go on loving you anymore. Many things have changed and I know you'll tell me we can work it out, but we can't. Everything hurts too much. I'm sorry."

"So you decided to become his best friend?"

"Yeah."

"So that explains the 'Min-kun' nickname."

"Yeah."

"Is it alright if I court him, sempai?"

~*~*~

"**NANI?!** What do you mean by that, Hiroaki-kun?"

Koshino snickered. "It's simple, Himeko-san. RUKAWA. LIKES. YOUR. ONIICHAN."

Himeko stared wide-eyed at her brother, then to Sendoh, Koshino, before finally settling down on Kogure. 

"What about Hisashi-niichan?"

Now it was Sendoh and Koshino's turn to be surprised. "**MITSUI HISASHI?!**"

~*~*~

Sapphire blue eyes intently met midnight blue orbs. Does Rukawa love Kogure that much, Mitsui thought. Was he, Mitsui Hisashi, willing to let the only person he loved be someone else's? How sure was Kogure was safe in Rukawa's arms … that the raven-haired boy wouldn't hurt his Min-kun the way he did? 

"Do you really love him, Rukawa?"

Rukawa's intense gaze leveled Mitsui's. He did not want to hurt Kogure, **_that_** he was sure of. He did not want the vice-captain for mere pleasure. He needed … no, **_loved_** Kogure for the simple reason that … **_he loved Kogure Kiminobu_**. 

"Very much so, Mitsui-sempai."

~*~*~

"What about Hisashi, Hime-chan?" Kogure asked rather calmly, though his eyes were narrowing. He hated bringing up his past with Mitsui. For him, it was a taboo. And Himeko knew that.

Himeko was at her wit's end. What about him, she thought. Did her brother have to do this to her in front of Sendoh and Koshino?

"_What about Hisashi-niichan?!_ But I thought … he and you…"

Sendoh and Koshino's eyes turned from Kogure to his sister. What the hell were these two talking about, they asked themselves. 

"Hisashi's my best friend, Himeko … I think you ought to know that by now. There is nothing between us but friendship. No more, no less. So there it is, Hime-chan. No need to be jealous."

Kogure's last sentence made Himeko blush as red as a tomato. How dare her oniichan say that in front of… 

"Ok. I just had enough surprises. What the hell are you two talking about?!" asked a pissed off Sendoh. (A/N: A pissed off Sendoh? Pigs must be flying.)

"And why would Himeko-san be jealous?" Koshino asked. 

Making sure that her brother won't answer any of the questions first, especially Koshino's question, she answered first. 

"Hisashi-niichan and Kimi-niichan almost became a pair before."

"They did?" her two avid listeners asked.

Himeko nodded. "I actually thought that Kimi-niichan is already Hisashi-niichan's boyfriend, but now that you tell me about Rukawa-kun… was he the one with Hisashi-niichan outside the door when I came?"

Sendoh nodded. Kogure turned to Sendoh, "That means they haven't settled their differences when Hime-chan came?"

Koshino shook his head. Kogure pouted. Himeko was silent as she was contemplating on her new discoveries about her brother. Sendoh sighed.

"But I still can't get why Hime-chan is jealous!" Sendoh exclaimed, updating the question his boyfriend asked earlier.

A sly smile formed on Kogure's lips. 

~*~*~

Mitsui smiled. It was strange that he could just smile like that when he could rival Rukawa. It was strange that he just accepted that Rukawa loved Kogure without any protest. It was strange, but he wasn't pretending. Indeed, he was happy that maybe… perhaps Rukawa would be the right one for Kogure. 

"As long as you won't make him cry… as long as you'll love him, Ru. As long as you do."

A smile crept into Rukawa's lips. A smile that was as if he had just succeeded in asking Kogure himself if he could court him. That smile that both of them did not fade as silence reigned in the room. 

Then, Rukawa turned to Mitsui and asked, "Who was that girl that called you 'Hisashi-niichan'?"

Mitsui's smile slowly faded as he remembered what he had done to Himeko. He wanted to bash his head on the wall for ever doing that to her! He knew how devastated she was when she heard about what had happened to him two years ago. And it had been a relief for him to find her still accepting him as her oniichan even after hurting Kogure's feelings. And hers too. And then that's what he did. He was really, really stupid.

"Sempai?"

"Kogure Himeko. Min-kun's imouto."

"Kimi-kun has a younger sister?"

"You didn't know? Oh, I forgot she stopped watching our games because of schoolwork. She's the same age as you, y'know. Has been close with Akagi and me since freshman year. And she has this big – and I mean big – crush on Akira and Hiroaki."

Rukawa noticed the change in Mitsui's tone of voice when he mentioned that Kogure's sister had this crush on Sendoh and Koshino. And he couldn't help but tease the senior about it.

"Jealous, sempai?"

Mitsui slightly blushed but he quickly dismissed it. But not quick enough for Rukawa. 

"Why would I be jealous? I treat her as my younger sister. What is there to be jealous about?"

Rukawa shook his head. "Yeah, right. Stick to that lie, sempai. But you have to make amends with that girl as soon as possible."

Mitsui lowered his head, sighing. "Yeah."

"She seems special to you."

"She is. She's a great gal, Ru. You should pay her a visit sometime, and get to know her. It would help you a great deal if you were close to her."

"Yeah. And maybe you shouldn't do the same mistake twice, ne Mitsui-sempai?" Rukawa said, glancing meaningfully at Mitsui.

~*~*~

Horror passed through Himeko's face. She knew her oniichan would just say it now. She closed her eyes. 

"She likes Hisashi."

_Ok now. My world just crumbled and it's eating me…_ Himeko thought.

"Just as I thought."

Three pairs of brown eyes turned questioningly at Sendoh. 

"What do you mean?" Koshino asked.

"I saw the way she greeted Hisashi when she saw him standing by the door. But that was mean of him, to slap your hand away like that. He should apologize."

Himeko smiled at him. "He was pissed off that time."

Koshino shook his head. "You two are really of the same blood. There's no doubt about that."

"Yeah! Both very understanding!" Sendoh said.

Kogure laughed. "It's a curse, I suppose." 

~*~*~

The bell rang signifying the end of the classes for the day in Meiou High. Himeko stretched, releasing the tension in her tired muscles. She was tired, but she knew that she would still have to go to Shohoku to fetch her brother's things. Kogure hadn't come to school today to rest his foot. She smiled as she remembered what had happened yesterday. She had a very weird yet happy day. 

She stood up and went to the girl's locker room. Good thing that there wasn't any club meeting today or she would surely have no time to go to Shohoku. She got her things and was surprised to find her much admired senior standing in front of the door of the locker room. 

"Konnichiwa, Minamino-sempai! How was you day?"

Minamino Shuuichi smiled at her. "Ah! Konnichiwa, Himeko-san! I had a fine day, excluding the flocking. How about you?"

Himeko laughed softly. "I'm fine. Was there something you needed to discuss about?"

Minamino shook his head. "Iya. I just wanted to have some intelligent company before going home. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

Himeko blushed. "Iie. As long as running from your fans isn't included in the list."

They both laughed as they strolled down the corridor. Many girls were giving Himeko death glares but she was used to it by now. Eversince she had been friends with Minamino, it had always be like that. What could she do? She and him shared the same interest in astronomy. 

They were already near the gate when a friend of Himeko rushed towards her, halting their discussion.

"Himeko-chan!"

Himeko turned and saw her friend from junior high. She sighed. What timing she had to choose!

"Reeza-chan. What a pleasant surprise! How have you been doing? I'm sure you've met, Minamino Shuuichi-sempai?"

Hanabi Reeza smiled as she shook Minamino's hand. "Nice meeting you. Anyway, Himeko-chan, someone's waiting for you outside the gate."

She looked at her questioningly, then looked pass her. Himeko's eyes widened at recognition. 

Beside her, Minamino smiled. "I guess I'm about to lose such a wonderful company. I had a nice walk, Himeko-san. I hope we could do it next time, ne?"

Himeko smiled sheepishly at him. "I'm so sorry about that, sempai. I'll be looking forward for next time. Kiosukete kudasai!"

Himeko sighed and waved goodbye to both Minamino and Reeza before walking towards the Shohoku senior who had his hands on his back. Several admirers surrounded Mitsui, making him very uneasy. He shifted his feet, and dropped his gaze. _Himeko, what's taking you so long?_

"You're here."

Mitsui looked up at the sound of Himeko's voice. He smiled at her. 

"I decided to bring Min-kun's things to you instead of you going all the way to Shohoku."

Himeko wasn't smiling and that bugged Mitsui. Himeko always smiled no matter what. 

"Thank you. Please hand me oniichan's things then. I need to go home."

Mitsui's heart plummeted to the ground when he heard the formality in her voice. 

"I… wanted to walk you home."

Himeko did not respond. But inside, she was happy. Mitsui Hisashi was just about to walk her home! She had dreamed about this moment for so long!

"And I'm sorry, Hime-chan."

Himeko just stared at the flowers that were suddenly shoved in front of her. Three pink, long-stemmed roses that were neatly arranged and tied with a lilac bow. Himeko smiled to herself as she reached for the flowers. Mitsui was indeed sorry because she knew that he had enough pride to rival the president. And those flowers were her favorite. He didn't have to do that really, she thought. He was already forgiven, as far as Himeko was concerned. But she wasn't going to let him know that right now. Maybe later. 

"Let's go home, then. I'm tired and I'm sure oniichan is expecting you. You didn't visit him yesterday."

It was a long and silent train ride to the Kogure residence. Himeko was just reading  a book and Mitsui didn't know what to say. He was happy, though, because Himeko placed the flowers he gave on her lap. But he still didn't know if she forgave him already. And that was essential. Finally, after thirty minutes, they were in front of Kogure's house. 

"Thank you for taking me home, Hisashi-niichan. And for the roses too," she said, her back facing Mitsui after putting down the books her oniichan needed.

"Hime-chan…"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

Himeko turned around and almost laughed at the sight that greeted her. Mitsui Hisashi, Shohoku's ace three pointer, was fidgeting in front of her like a junior high school student. Not to mention that there was a slight blush on his cheeks. 

"You're already forgiven."

Mitsui's lips spread in a grin when he saw that smile coming from Himeko. He didn't know why, but he felt really happy that this girl before him had already forgiven him. He suddenly felt the urge to hug her tight. And hug her tight he did.

"Thank you, Hime-chan. That was the best thing I heard today!"

Himeko smiled at him even more and laughed lightly. "You looked like a baka. And you still are."

Mitsui laughed, not letting go of her. Now, he was happy. Really happy.

Unbeknownst to both of them, there was someone taking a picture of them from the window. The culprit smiled. Now that was a priceless moment.

*Click* "What a Kodiak moment!" Kogure exclaimed softly, imitating the Genie in Aladdin. 

-Tsuzuku-

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Notes**: *jumps up and down* I finished it finally! And it was while typing my book report! Hahahahahaha! Anyway, an explanation to why Mitsui and Himeko had to be a couple: I didn't want poor Hisashi to be left without a partner! I love him too much! And this is only part one of the one-on-one. Part two is on the next chapter! And forgive me for including Minamino in this chapter. He's gonna be appearing sometimes. And Himeko's not perfect, okay! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! 

And before I forget…

          Thank you to the following wonderful people who reviewed my other fic, **_Alone Again_**: Frack, Lanie, Madiha, Rings of Saturn, chescaOtaku, Rukawa, and Cherryblossom! You are such beautiful people! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! Hope you'll like this too!

**A sneak preview on the next chapter**:

Rukawa has to pass two more tests and one of them is befriending Himeko. Will he succeed in getting her consent? Can he really win Himeko to his side? And what about Mitsui? Will he ever find out why he was happy with Himeko? Will he ever get to answer his questions? That's what we are going to find out in part two!

Disclaimers: Slam Dunk is Inoue-sensei's and Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Togashi-sama. They aren't mine so please don't sue me! Only the story line is mine! (and maybe Minamino…. And Kogure…. ^_^v )

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

yyh2116

15Oc2k2

12:29p


End file.
